Sanctuary
by EnchantedKnights
Summary: It was a rash choice, one he could never take back. But did he regret it? No. No he didn't. He could never regret it. He had lost everything because of it, but he could get it back right? He would get it back. He would get his life back. AU. Mobiumshipping and more.
1. Chapter 1: Endings become new beginnings

**Title**: Sanctuary.  
**Rating**: M.  
**Genres**: AU; Alternate Universe, Angst, Tragedy, Romance, Humor, Supernatural.  
**Warnings**: Multiple character deaths, Violence, Sexual content, Mature language.  
**Main parings**: Mobiumshipping. (YxYYxPA) ,hinted Peachshipping. (AM X Y), and other various pairings.  
**Summary**: It was a rash choice, one he could never take back. But did he regret it? No. No he didn't. He could never regret it. He had lost everything because of it, but he could get it back right? He would get it back. He would get his life back.  
Author's Rumble: -sighs- I'm going to totally regret this, well... the first chapter. Enjoy.^^'

* * *

**Chapter I**  
**Endings become new beginnings.  
**

The way her perfect chocolate-brown hair fell to her shoulders and framed her heart-shaped face, which harbored her soft round luminous blue eyes, button-like nose, and plump light pink lips coated with a shimmering pink lip gloss; could drive Yugi Muto insane, had he not known Anzu Mazaki for over twelve years of his life. Instead, he admired his best friend from a distance. Compared to her height of Five feet and eight inches, Yugi was like her little brother, standing at only five feet and four inches. Damn his late growth spurts. If only he was a little taller, then maybe he could have been the one to have swept Anzu off her feet, rather than Ryuji Otogi.

"It looks like the rain is letting up. Do you think we can make it home from here?" A voice with the vocals of angel questioned Yugi, pulling him from his day dreams of being taller and his fantasies of a future with Anzu.

The sixteen year old male blinked his amethyst colored eyes twice, as his face warmed up with a crimson blush for daydreaming about Anzu, who was stand directly next to him. It was a bad habit he needed to break himself of. Yugi collected his jumbled up thoughts quickly as he looked out at the slowing rain fall.

" Mmm, maybe if we hurry. "He told the girl, as he held out his hand into the rain. "Or we could wait it out. " the short teen suggested.

Anzu thought their options over before shaking her head. " Let's go head and try to make it home, Otogi is waiting for me." She informed her best friend with an apologetic smile. "We have a date tonight. "

"O-Oh! Well then let's hurry and try to get you to him then. I'll escort you there." Yugi replied to her, giving the woman he loved a gentle smile." We don't want Otogi to have to cancel the date because you got lost or injured. " It wasn't like Yugi to let one of his close friends to just venture out alone, when he could have gone with them. It also saved him the worry of wondering if they made it to their destination safely.

Anzu laughed softly before ruffling Yugi's tri-colored hair of ebony, amethyst, and blonde. "You're always worrying over me Yugi, it's like your my brother, or better yet, my mother!"

Yugi groaned at that statement and stepped away from Anzu, fixing his seven spike and the bangs that framed his face. " Geez, I'm just worrying." He sighed and gave the brown-haired girl a childish pout. " Can't a guy look out for his clumsy friend?"

" I am not clumsy!" Anzu protested, stomping his her foot and putting her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows scrunched together while she pursed her lips. Such an expression caused Yugi to laugh and walk a head of her, leaving their dry shelter.

"Says the person who trips, and falls over while putting on their shoes!" He called back to the woman of his dreams as he walked ahead. Yugi heard the sound of feet splashing against the wet ground behind him. He paused looking back over his shoulder, just as Anzu caught up to him. She raised up her hand and hit the back of his head lightly.

"Yugi, it's not polite to taunt a girl. " She scowled her friend, trying to act serious before she bellowed out in laughter and started to walk ahead of her closest friend. The teenage boy shook his head laughing, as he rubbed the spot where Anzu had struck him lightly.

"I know, I know; but this you we're talking about." He told his friend catching up with her. "If anything it's excused." He said happily as they walked.

Anzu rolled her blue eyes, though she wore a bright smile. " Of course, on the exception I get to make fun of you as well. " She teased the short male. Yugi smiled and simply shook his head.

The heavy rain had turned into just a light drizzle, with barely any droplets of water falling out of the gloomy gray sky. Anzu and Yugi had slowed their walk down, enjoying the company each other. They spoke of their graduation just a few months away, hard to believe it was already their senior year, and just half way into their first trimester. They also talked about Anzu's dream. She notified Yugi that she had almost collected enough money for a trip to the Americas, to New York City. There she would attempt to land a career as a choreographer, hopefully working with broadway. Of course that would be after she went to college and obtained a degree in the art.

The two friends also talked about Yugi's future after high school, but the young man hadn't sorted out what he wanted to do as of yet. He thought of just working a part-time job at his grandfather's game store, while attending classes at Domino University. Though what classes he wanted to take was questionable at the moment.

A soft sigh came from Anzu just shortly after their conversation of futures, causing Yugi to look up at his friend with worry. " Is something wrong Anzu?" He asked his concern already seeping through his calm voice.

" It's nothing to be worried over." She replied immediately." it's just... my school bag seems to be a little worn. The handles are coming undone. " She lifted the bag up to show Yugi, who nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you should replace it? Have you talked to your mother about it?"

"No, not yet, I'll ask her about getting a new one, when I got - AH!" Just as they started to cross a railway crossing, Anzu's student bag fell apart and dropped to the ground.

The dainty male paused his mid-stride to help his 'crush' pick up her things. "Well now you have to get a new one." Yugi giggled softly as e collected some of Anzu's papers before they were ruined by the wet weather.

A soft snort came from the beautiful brown-haired girl as she tucked a strained of her wet chocolate-colored hair behind her ear. "Yeah no kidding" Warning bells of train-crossing started screeching, along with its lights flashing and the gate arm started to close down; had interrupted Anzu.

Yugi was the first to act, hurrying to gather anything he could in his arms before standing up. "Come on Anzu!" The loud whistle of a passenger-train could be heard over his voice as well as it's headlights could be seen.

Anzu quickly gather her pens, pencils, and other materials as fast as she , Yugi was multiple steps ahead of her, he had already crossed the tracks and was about to duck under the safety arm, had he not spotted his best friend still trying together her things. He would have been safely out of the train's path. Yet when he saw how Anzu was struggling to get the rest of her things, the seventeen year old male panicked. He quickly dropped the items he had in his arms to help Anzu get the rest of her items.

Everything was happening so fast, that time felt like it was slowing down. The wailing of the warning bells became drown out as the train attempted to slow down when the conductor spotted the teens on the tracks from his window. He blew his whistles just as the headlights of the passenger train started to illuminate Anzu and Yugi's soaked forms. Wheel screeched trying to break, but it was too late. It was too close to them to avoid the young friends.

It was a split second decision. He had no time to think, just do. Yugi used all the strength, courage and bravery he had, to push Anzu out of the path of the train, even if it as just a few inches away from the tracks. She was still out of harms way. Next he focused on attempting to get to her side, to get to safety. Yugi knew within just a second it was too late for him. He watched as Anzu stumbled away from the tracks and snapped her head over her shoulder to look at him. Her beautiful face was soaked; covered with streaks of water from the rain, pieces of her hair clung to her cheeks, and her beautiful blue eyes were red and puffy.

"YU-" The whistle of the train masked Anzu's voice, along with the force of being slammed into by the two-hundred-eighty-nine, thousand pound train.

* * *

He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. There was a horrible unbearable pain, but for only a second. Then there was silence and darkness. He could not hear the squealing of breaks anymore, nor could he see Anzu's beautiful face. He felt lighter like all of his doubts and worries had just been eased. He oddly felt at peace, despite just being hit by a train, and becoming the headliner for tonight's news program. Such an odd feeling. Yet at the same time, he felt nothing at all.  
Even though the deadly accident had just occurred not even a few seconds ago, Yugi felt like it happened many, many years ago. It was fuzzy to him, even though he was known for his good memory; he could hardly even remember what the whistle of the train sounded like. He felt his mind seep into the rather calming darkness, the teenager was in bliss as his mind became unfocused.

That bliss feeling of just pure nothingness as he floated in the vast empty space, disappeared rather quickly as the young man was floating out of his dark relaxed state and into one of warmth and enlightening.  
_'What... is... this...?'_

Where was he? What was that? Who was that woman smiling down on him with long auburn colored hair and gentle gray eyes?

"Yugi~ My sweet little boy, what's that you have in your hand?" Ah, now he knew, that beautiful voice was his calm and caring mother. Her round doe-eyes closed when she smiled brightly and picked the young boy up.

"Now, now, give Momma Papa's card back. I know how you like to hold on to it, but you don't want to tear do it?" The boy shook his small head quickly, and handed his mother the card.

"Take rweally, good care wove it. It's daddy's Wark Wagician!* "He told his mother in a high-pitched gentle voice.

In his conscience, the boy was aware of everything going on. This wasn't some creepy dream where he was young child and his mother was nearly a decade younger; it was one of his earliest memory. One with his father in it. Speaking of that man-

"Chiyo? Yugi? I'm home. " The familiar soft voice called to him and his mother in the distance.

Yugi's younger self squirmed in his mother's arms, until he was put down by the woman. "Daddy! Daddy!" He called out excitedly rushing over to the taller male, and hugged his father's leg lovingly.

A soft chuckle cam from his father, as he was picked up. He also heard the faint giggling of his mother. "Did you have a good day at work, Hakuba?" Yugi's mother's lovely voice always seemed to be brighter and more cheerful around his father. It always puzzled him, but now looking back at it; he now understood why. It was a sign of love.

"It was well, busy as always-"

"Daddy, Daddy! Can we drool? Can we drool?* " The three and a half-year old Yugi interrupted his father, asking him to 'duel' with him.

Yugi's mother pouted and popped Yugi's nose lightly. "Yugi, let your father rest. He's been working all day. If you be a good boy for him the I'll think about letting you go visit Anzu tomorrow. "

The small boy released a whine, as his bottom lip trembled. A small warning sign of the threatening tears to come. Yugi's father sighed and ruffled his son's hair. "Fine. If that's what you want I'll have a duel with you. But one only, you understand little man?"

A bright smile appeared on the tri-colored toddler's face as he hugged his father's neck. "Twank you, twank you, twank you Daddy!* ~" The boy cheered happily, causing his father to laugh.

The scene slowly started to fade from Yugi's mind, leaving his chest with a funny warm like feeling. He had nearly forgotten what it was like hearing his mother's and father's voice, and how it felt to be held close by both of them. A faint smile pulled at Yugi's cold lips as he returned to that odd sensation of floating in utter darkness.

It felt like millenniums had passed by him. The silence of sheer nothingness had an odd effect of making time slow down to where a minute felt like it took ten years to pass. Slowly another odd enlightening sensation flow through his body. Though it wasn't quite like the fist time... The warmth the feeling brought last time, had grown cold. Sniffling could be heard, along with muffled cries of 'Why..?'

As the scene developed Yugi instantly tried to go back to the darkness that had surrounded him from before. He did not have to wait for the blurry images to become clear. Yugi already knew that this was not something he want to go through a second time. Unfortunately his memories had other plans as they forced their way into his mind.

Painful loud cries of agony, rang in his ears. The young boy of only five years of age, opened his door slight to peek his head out to see who was 'crying'.

"Why?! Why?! Why?! WHY!?"  
A loud thud came from down the hall in the living-room of his small home.

Yugi slowly exited his room, as fear pulsed through his tiny body. Something felt off with each step he took. A heavy feeling settled in his chest when he peered around the corner of the hallway and the family-room of his home. His five year-old self amethyst eyes widened to the extreme, as he spotted his mother crumbled on the floor in front of their front door, with a police officer with a grim look on his face.

"Momma?" Yugi's voice cracked as he stumbled toward his sobbing mother.

"No, no, no... Please... Please come back to me! To us, Hakuba! " The female with long auburn hair pleaded.

A feeling that was a mixture of worry, fear, and despair filled the boy's heart as he knelt down next to his upset mother. "Momma, what's wrong? Shhh, shhh; don't cry. Big kids don't cry, remember?"

His innocent eyes looked up at the police officer as the male knelt down next to him and his mother. "Son, at time like these... Big kids should cry... "The officer held his hand out for Yugi's mother to take, helping her to the couch, as another officer entered; one that was female.

The boy looked confused and troubled over the matter, as the female officer closed their entry door and escorted him to his weeping mother's side.

"Hakuba... My sweet Hakuba..." He heard his mother's muffled cries that were released into a pillows she was currently clenching to her chest.

"Why is my Momma crying? Why is she calling for Dad?" He asked absent-mindedly and moved closer to his mother and hugged her, offering sweet ignorant comfort. "Momma, Yugi's right here. I'm a big boy like Dad, so I'll be here for you."

With no warning Yugi's mother latched onto him, pulling him close into her bosom and hiding her face into his oddly soft multi-colored spiked hair. "...I...I'm sorry my sweet little boy. I'm so.. so sorry." She cooed swaying slightly from side to side with the young lad in her arms.

Yugi wrapped his arms around his mother 'protective like', while the police officers watched in silences, waiting for them, well for Yugi's mother to be calm. Eventually she calmed her tears, but not the sea of despair in her soul as she looked up at the two carriers of bad news.

"How? Just how did he die? I... He was perfectly happy and healthy this morning!"

Die? Someone had died? Who? Who died-... The moment of realization hit the young boy hard. It turned the officers replies and his mother's hoarse questions into just faint background noise, while his thoughts and emotions created a typhoon inside his fragile soul. The feeling of sudden emptiness and loneliness passed through him, while all comforting warmth left him.

"Dad...Dad is gone?... H-He left...us?" Yugi's words were cracked as he forced him to interrupt the adults depressing conversation. Tears cascaded down his reddening cheeks, while he started to sniffle his kluged up hiccups turned into full-blown wailing as her screamed and pleaded for his father to come home.

His mother and the police fell silent, startled by Yugi's sudden outburst of sorrow. His mother's own tears started to fall as she pulled her baby boy closer and rocked with him in her arms to calm him as well as herself. "It's okay... It's okay sweetie. He just.. just went to...to heaven early, that's all." She desperately tried to calm her son down.

The scene became foggy before clearing up a few moments later with a different scene, another bad memory from his father's passing. His funeral. The teen could hardly bear these upsetting memories from his past. It made him question why he was even remembering this, at this very moment in time.

Yugi remember putting on the emotionless poker face, avoiding all eye-contact, all interactions with people other than his mother. He remebered kept his glued to the floor, not even wanting to look at the latest current photo of his deceased father. He didn't want to cry in front of so many strangers, friends, and family. He couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry. No matter how hard it was, he would wait till he was completely alone to release those tears.

Finally, the horrible reminder was over. Even though he couldn't hardly focus his disoriented mind, Yugi attempted to control his overloading emotions. He fought the stinging tears in his eyes, the sniffling of his nose, and the soft hiccups he had.

_'Get it together Muto! It's in the past... What would everyone say if you woke up crying over something nearly twelve years ago?'_

The seventeen year-old managed to calm himself down by taking a few deep breaths, or what felt like a deep breaths. He allowed his mind to slowly go blank as he recalled the empty world around him.

He began to wonder about Anzu, the girl he loved. Yugi smiled to himself, a soft goofy grin of love-struck. The more he thought about her looks, personality, the moments they had shared; the wider it grew. He wonder if the giddy feeling he was feeling was actually love, or some weird fetish he had developed over the years he had known the female. When he thought of it that way, he felt like an old pervert; like his grandfather. He would have to ask his grandfather about that when he woke up.

The young man felt a stab in his chest when he thought of his grandfather and 'waking up'. What if he wasn't going to be waking up any time soon? After all he was hit by train, and a fast paced passenger train at that. The male pursed his lips, well at least he thought he did. His body was too numb to tell what he was actually doing. His heart sank deeper, and deeper into the darkness as he started to recall his last thoughts before this... this 'black out.'

No, he didn't regret what he did. His unintentional 'suicide', was something he actually felt rather proud of. He saved a life, he saved a life that was one of the most important ones to him. The life of the girl he loved. So no way was he regretting it. But what he did regret was not doing the simple things that he could have done earlier that day.

He should have told his mother and grandfather bye, despite having toast shoved in his mouth from running late. He could have agreed to hanging out with his friends, Honda and Ryuzaki. Even though she was already dating Otogi, Yugi wished he had confessed his one-sided attraction to Anzu. So he could at least have some closure to this, even in his death. Maybe he should have practice running a bit more. If he was a bit faster he could have moved quicker and gotten himself to safety. There was so many "if's", "could's", "should have's", and "wishes" that filled his mind. Just so many things he could have done different;y to avoid him being here in this.. lonesome place. Hopefully... this was just a dream and he would wake up soon to his mother shaking him and telling his sleepy form he was late for school.

* * *

Amazingly, Yugi start to become aware of the things 'outside' this dark and lonely world he was in. It was an odd sensation he felt, as his body slowly started to lose the numbness feeling he felt for what Yugi thought, had been ten billion years. He was so relieved that he could now tell where his fingers and toes were. But that wasn't the only thing new, he felt the breeze of strong wind gusts, along with the smell of...saltwater?

How was he at the beach? On the other side of town? Didn't he just get killed, or fatally injured?

This didn't make sense to Yugi as he thought over these new sudden freedom. He continued to think harder and harder about his situation. As a result, he failed to notice the extra weight sitting upon his hips, or the fact that he could move, and open his eyes again.

"Hey...Hey kid wake up." A female voice called out to Yugi, followed by pokes to his round cheeks, which annoyed him.

Thinking the person would leave him alone if pretended to be 'asleep' or well.. 'dead' in this case, Yugi remained perfectly still. He heard a huff, which made him think the person (who he was now aware of) sitting on his waist, would leave him be. Too bad he was wrong.

" Oh for the love of the living! You're not in purgatory* anymore so, wake up you idiot!" The voice suddenly snapped, before Yugi's body was suddenly assaulted by pokes that felt like jabs to his sides, cheeks, and stomach.

Unable to bear this treatment that assaulted him with a ticklish sensation, Yugi squirmed under his attacker's attacks trying to avoid them. "Okay! Okay! I-I'll get up!" He answered opening his eyes slightly, adjusting to the bright light that threatened to blind him.

He half expected to see Anzu on his hips keeping him down as she poked him, when he opened his large amethyst eyes. Well, that was what wanted it to be. Unfortunately what he got was a bright blonde haired girl, that appeared to be just fifteen, maybe fourteen; sitting on him with annoyed expression. Her eyes were a gray-blue in color, hidden behind half framed glasses. A few freckles could be seen on her round cheeks, if one looked closely. But it was the girl's apparel the made Yugi blink and blush slightly. Her small body was dressed in a pure white dress and on her back, where two small feather wings. His amethyst eyes narrowed as he focused on her wings solely.

This had to be a dream inside of a dream. And it was one messed up double-dream.

"...Why are you staring at me like that? Are you some kind of pervert!? Get u, NOW!" The female's voice snapped at him loudly, causing his eardrums to ring from her high-pitched yelling.

Yugi a bead of sweet dropped the side of his face, from the girl' command. "You're sort of making that difficult at the moment, by sitting on me."

The blonde haired girl huffed as she stood and moved a step back from Yugi, as extra precaution from him looking up her dress. He was in her mind after all, a midget perverted client. "Better?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." Yugi said giving her his soft smile as he sat up, and rubbed the back of his head. He allowed his eyes wander around him, taking in his surroundings. He had a strange feeling about this place. Strange orbs of light that reminded him of falling snow, were drifting upwards slowly; unnaturally. He also notice he was sitting on water; without falling in or getting wet. Yugi could only feel the cold sensation that radiated from it. Also it happened to be reflecting the daytime yet when looked above, the sky was pitch black with star-clusters forming the milky-way. The a view like this was such a rare sight in Domino. So rare, it was distracting Yugi from the girl who was trying to speak to him.

" -And you're not listening to me are you?"  
"Huh?" Yugi blinked, breaking away from his second love to gaze at the younger child.

A loud groan came from the girl, followed by a face-palm that caused the teenage boy to feel slightly guilty for zoning out. "A-Ah, I'm sorry. I was star-gazing briefly for the moment. W-What were you telling me again?" His voice sounded innocent as normal, while he stuttered out his apology.

A sigh came from the odd girl as she removed her face from her hand, pushed he glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. " I was explaining to you who I was, and where you are. " She replied to him, giving Yugi a cold glare.

The male shivered from the frightful look before sitting up better and crossing his legs. " O-Oh! Well then please do continue!"

A smile formed on the girl's face. " Yugi Muto, this is the world of 'judgement'. The world known as 'Limbo'. And I-Rebecca Hopkins, is here to give you your judgement."

A moment of silence passed by them. Yugi had dropped his gaze from the girl, allowing his head to hang down so his bangs covered his childish face. It stayed like this until soft chuckling came from the boy. Rebecca blinked, making a silent 'Wha?' sound as Yugi's laughter grew louder. To the female it sounded sad and some what forced.

"Ah-haha. T-This is sure one of the most messed up dreams I've had in a while!" He said out loud, rubbing the back of his head and flash a wide toothy grin at the girl in white, just like the little goof ball he always was.

"You think... You think this is just a dream?Why?!" He voice sounded serious, even thought it had cracked a tiny bit.

"Huh?" Yugi opened his eyes at the female, tilting his head to the side confused by her words. " Why? Because it is. I'm sure I'll open my eyes to see either Mom, or Anzu shaking me wake. I'm sure this is just a 'bad dream' from me drinking too much mil-"

"Are you serious?! Kid, wakeup and smell the roses on your grave! This isn't some kind of sick and messed up dream. This is real and you- You, are dead."

His breath was stuck deep within his throat. Her words...why couldn't she just let him fake his ignorance? Like he did for most of his life? Yugi clenched his teeth together as he dared to look up at Rebecca's cold gaze. Her gray-blue eyes seemed like dangerous ice crystals stabbing at his soul.

"No. I don't-"

"Well if you don't believe me then take a look at this!" Her pale index finger pointed up at the night sky.

Gulping, Yugi looked up in the direction she was pointing. His eyes doubled in size as he witness the stars swirling together, forming a massive circle of light that was projecting him and Anzu trying to pick up the items that had split out of her school bag.

_' At the sight of Anzu still struggling, 'he' quickly dropped the items he had in his arms at the time to rush to his 'important' person. Bells, flashing lights, screeching wheels, and a sound of a whistle echoed in the rain as the passenger train attempted to slow down to give time for the young friends to escape danger. Yet they still wasted time trying to get the items off the track._

_'He' peered over his shoulder spotting the train just a mere few seconds away. Out of options and with only one thing on his mind, the 'he' pushed the girl off the tracks. Anzu had recovered from the push, quickly and spun around. 'He' made an attempted to spare his life, but it ended in failure._

_"YUGI!" Anzu's painful screaming was even louder than the train and the warning bells themselves. Her voice though, did not reach him. The train struck his body and the impact practically shattered every bone in his body. An instant kill from his neck being snapped. The train forced the teen's body under it, where the wheels took their time as it slowed to torment him. Blood covered the rusted meal and ground, but the rain soon washed it away. Some of it was pooling at Anzu's feet._

_Screaming, so much painful screaming filled the streets. Her body shook like an earthquake. Her blue eyes widened with fear, and a hands clawed at her chest. She was paralyzed, frozen in place staring at the stopped train, that was covered in her best friend's blood. She had just witnessed a death of one of her most 'important' people. '_

The stars that had gather exploded, returning to their original spots. With the torture put to an end, Yugi collapsed on to his knees. His face masked by the shadow from his bangs.

Rebecca's face was softer as she slowly approached the male on his knees. She said nothing to comfort him. She simple placed a hand on his head, threaded in his tri-colored locks; waiting for him to let it go, and be become somewhat stable.

Tears fell from his face as if Yugi had endless supplies of the salt water solution. His body trembled from his cries and pleas for a another chance. A second chance of setting things right. He screamed, bit his tongue, and isolated himself from Rebecca's comforting hand. He knew he was dead, but he falsely lied to him for the sake of remaining sane. But now? Well his option of having a blissful sanity of ignorance, was long gone.

Seconds flowed into minutes, and minutes cascaded into just a little bit over an hour before Yugi had calmed down his crying. But it didn't mean he was over his death, it just meant he had no energy to cry about it. He would never be over this, he could never forget it. Why? Why did he find it so peaceful back then? What was blissful about being dead and surrounded by nothing? Nothing should be blissful, pleasurable, or peaceful about his death. He was hit by a fucking train! In front of his best friend, the only girl he loved, and the only person he would love.

His mind was in turmoil as his hands rose to his temples and started to squeeze his head, attempting to make all this... to make everything go away.

A soft flicked to his nose made Yugi freeze, and open his eyes that he hadn't known he had closed. In front of him was Rebecca, squatting so their faces were the same level. Her glasses were gone, folded up and held in on of her hands so her gray-blue eyes were fully exposed. She watched him with a gaze that showed not pity or sympathy, but one of empathy.

"Your death, was not supposed to happen. It was a..." She paused looking down regretful."-a miss calculation in our 'network', Yugi. Nothing is worth more than a life, I...we know that the best." She slowly stood up, turning her back to the male.

For the first time, Yugi saw the blonde haired girl's wings fully. He said nothing as he looked at them. When he first saw them he thought they were white, but the wings were actually a very light gray. " I can not give your life back to you, but I can give you some sort of life. Since you have died before your time, you can not be sent to Heaven or Hell, and if stay here your soul and the memories of you will slowly start disappearing. So instead I will grant you a life of despair. Doomed to never be judge and to never go to your afterlife."

Yugi slowly stood up on to his feet, although his legs shook and threatened to give out on him. " Never to be judged? Never to go to my after life... T-This is my 'afterlife.'"

Rebecca turned around to see the disheartened look on Yugi's face. She felt a tug at her heat as she took in his sad smile. "So you accept this then? If so, you'll become on of use, a 'Shinigami'; a death god.

Yugi took an unsteady breath, before giving Rebecca soft gaze with a firm nod. " I do. If... If I become a 'death god' then.. then." His smile became confident as a spark of light became present in his dull amethyst eyes. "Then perhaps I can see my family and friends again, and watch over them while I guide the souls."

Rebecca gave hims a smile of her own, but it seemed to be rather...melancholy. "Perhaps."She replied. " But let's not get too carried away, first we need to get you to Home base- err, well 'Sanctuary'. "

Yugi pursed his lips, not comprehending Rebecca's words. " Home base? Sanctuary? What's that?"  
A soft chuckle came from the female shinigami, as she flicked her wrist away from her and Yugi creating a swirling vortex of purple matter, that appeared to be a portal of some kind. "Well to put it in simple words, it shall be your 'home'. Currently there is about One-thousand-twenty-nine, err well thirty now; shinigami living there. It's 'our' home. It offers comfort and support for most, also a warm bed, food, and social interactions. " The female seemed to have a 'happy' aura around her when she spoke about 'Sanctuary.'

" I'm sure you'll love it, so c'mon. No need to stay here and rot away like our corpses. " She giggled moving towards the swirling portal of purple matter, however Yugi didn't budge from his spot. Rebecca notice this and paused her movements. "Too soon?"

Yugi simply nodded and moved towards her with a smile and fighting back another round of tears. "Yeah. Way too soon. "

She sighed and took his wrist in her hand, pulling Yugi closer who seemed completely shocked by this action. "Sorry." Without another word, Rebecca stepped into the portal, tugging Yugi with her.

* * *

**Author's Ramble**: Ah-hem. Like I said, I regret going ahead and having him well die. ^^'  
Though I do hope you guys weren't too, um well...angry with me on this, but trust me, things get a little brighter and have a bit of joy to them. :')  
Please excuse any grammar,spelling, or other issues. I'm posting this rather late at night. I will look it back over later.

I hope you guys R& R ~

**Meanings of phrases, terms, and words**.-

Take rweally, good care wove it. It's daddy's Wark Wagician!* - Take really good care of it. It's Daddy's Dark Magician!

Daddy, Daddy! Can we drool? Can we drool?*- Daddy, Daddy! Can we duel? Can we duel?

Twank you, twank you, twank you Daddy!* - Thank you, thank you, thank you Daddy!

Purgatory* - An enternal waiting room for reikon who awaits for its proper funeral and rites to be performed and completed.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

**Chapter II  
"Welcome Home"**

All Yugi could remember after Rebecca had pulled him into the portal with her, was just the warmth that engulfed his body afterward. It wasn't the 'unpleasant warmth' that one gets from staying out in the sun too long , or from being too close to an open fire. It was the pleasant warmth one received from the comfort of family and friends, it was like the warmth he felt around Anzu. It started in his chest, then seeped to other parts of his body. It made wiggle his toes and have that goofy grin one gets when they think of their lover. It was that kind of warmth.

He wished he could experience it again and for longer . The warmth that had encased his body for just a split millisecond, reminded him of the fun moments with his crush, family, and friends. It was like he was back home for that small instant in time.

But he wasn't back home, in his reality. Yugi was left cold, deprived from the warmth he desired, and sitting on a wooden stool inside a busy office.

Unknown faces whizzed by with papers, packages, and coffee. If he didn't know better he would figured he was in Kaiba corp's news room. A sigh escaped Yugi's lips as he let his head drop to look down at his attire. The moment he had arrived here, Rebecca had practically dragged him to this 'bee-hive' and pushed in him into the care of a female called 'Mai'.

Mai was nice, caring like a mother, but sassy and obsessed with appearances. Which is why he now longer sported his school uniform. He didn't think there was a problem with how he was dressed, although his jacket was shredded, a few holes in his slacks exposed his pale legs, and the light coating of blood on nearly every part of the uniform. Nope, there was nothing wrong with it, other than being a 'bit' dirty. Even though he was content on staying dressed as he was, Mai had forced him to change into something 'presentable'. So here he was, covered from head to toe in articles of white clothing. He had a white short-sleeved polo on, along with a pair of white shorts and stockings to cover his feet. He would have had shoes, but Mai couldn't find his 'size'.  
...Again, curse his lack of growth spurts when he was alive.

The seventeen year-old hated the outfit he had on with a passion of ten billion burning suns. It made him look like a small child, which Rebecca had pointed out to him before she disappeared to finish her 'work'. Leaving him at the mercy of Mai, who was gathering his 'information', and enrolling him into their system. Who would have guessed shinigami's had elaborate systems of doing things. In Yugi's mind it was much like sitting in a school office and enrolling into their classes. Such a nolgastic feeling it was.

Yugi sat on the wooden stool impatiently, waiting for Mai to hurry up with this 'enrolling' process. He kicked his feet in the air with a small pout on his face. Normally if this was some who he was close with, he would wouldn't be as quiet as he was. Just silently sulking, wasn't something that the impatient boy did a lot. He remembered Who Anzu used to tease him a lot about how is completion must have some influence on him, since his patience was like a child's; short and demanding at times. Though she also said it was 'cute' how he complained about being late, or bored. Memories like this, truly made him miss her. So why? Why did he have to-

_'No! Don't think about! . Think. About. That. You can't afford to lose it in front of so many people who you don't know. Get it together, block it out. Deal with it later-'_

" -ack...Is something wrong kid?" Yugi looked up, when he heard a voice questioning him. His amethyst eyes immediately recognized it was Mai who standing in front of him. Anyone could easily recognize her with her long platinum blonde hair, flawless lightly tanned skin, stunning sharp purple eyes, and her massive bust size of a 'double' D, maybe an 'E'. Her outfit seemed to show off her curves ...a lot. Her dark purple vest clung perfectly to he torso, while a white tank top covered her cleavage. A black pair of short shorts seemed to bring out the shape her bum, and to top it off; she had a pair of purple high-heel boots dawning her feet and legs.

Yugi didn't realize he had been checking the woman out until she placed the back of her hand against his forehead. " You're a weird one, you know that?" Her proud tone informed the new shinigami, with a soft chuckle. Yugi crimsoned, feeling embarrassed by his actions. Obviously the proud woman knew he was 'looking' but thankfully, she had kept quiet about it.

"S-Sorry." He apologized stuttering slightly under the pressure from Mai's intimidating gaze.

The mature woman's lips coated with a plum brown shimmering lip gloss, tugged into a small smile. She laughed at Yugi's innocence, and patted his head like she was an older sister. " It's okay, I would be more concerned if you weren't looking!" She teased and gave him a heart warming smile.

Yugi attempted to smile back, but it was weak. He was slightly disgusted with himself for having checked out Mai like he did when Anzu wore her bikini in the summer time. It made him sick to his stomach. Although, he did admit Mai did have a body of a playboy bunny. He couldn't help but wonder if she was on in her past life.

Said blonde female let out a sigh and ran one of her hands through her flawless hair. " Alright, change of subject. " She announced to Yugi, who perked up, blinking his large amethyst eyes curiously. " I'm sure Beca, didn't give you and information other than something rather... cliché." Mai told the boy, earning a nod from him.

"She said Shinigami are 'death gods' and this... is 'Sanctuary' ?" He tilted his head at Mai as she moved beside him to lean against the wall and cross her arms over her bosom.

"Well, at least it wasn't that bad this time.." She said to her self chuckling, earning a rather confused look from Yugi. " You see, Rebecca has funny way of... sugar-coating what 'we' are. Us shinigami aren't gods or angels. We are reikon* who have died before our 'condemn' death. Instead of following our fate, we were deprived of it. "

Yugi folded his hands in his lap while his eyebrows scrunched together as he thought over Mai's words. He gave her no answer so she continued on.

"We all have a beginning and an end. We have highs and our lows, our time of 'prime' and then our falls. Every beginning and ending, is fated to happen a certain way, this we call destiny, or predestination. When one has broken that 'destiny' most likely by death, then they become a shinigami. "

"So basically, if a person commits suicide they become a Shinigami? But I... I... it wasn't like that for me..." Yugi fought with himself to keep 'in control', trying not to let his 'dam' that he was working on to burst before he was ready.

" No not always, there is actually several ways that one can die 'unexpectedly' or before it's their time. " She informed Yugi with a sadden smile. "I'll give you a better explanation; shinigamis are born when a person has died unexpectedly or before the are fated to. Before their time is 'up'. It can be from intentional or unintentional suicide, sacrifice, or murder. Suicide... you could use Rebecca as an example. She did intentionally kill herself, but I won't go into details. That's her story to share. A sacrifice, would be you. Yugi you saved the life of your friend, but lost your own life as result. You exchanged your life for hers. " Mai paused to take a deep breath, and check on Yugi. surprisingly he was 'okay.' He had a dishearten look on his gentle face, but other than that he was fine.

"Then there is murder. Some murders are planned, some aren't they just... happen. " Yugi looked up when he heard Mai's voice crack. She was tense, her hands balled into fist so tight, her knuckles were nearly as white as his clothes.

"M-Murders that happen out of anger, jealousy, hatred, pity... many of us are victims of it; like myself. " Silence fell over the two. Only the buzzing of busy workers, the hums of printers and copy machines kept it from going deathly silent. Yugi was the one who first broke the silence, want to move on so neither of them had to rub salt in their wounds.

" What do we do? As shinigami's of course. I know the old folktales about shinigami's, but I highly doubt they are similar. So.. I'm kind of eager to learn." Yugi sounded rather excited, and he faked a smile as he kicked his feet in the air.

Mai released a wispy laugh and flashed him an amused smirk. "Actually, those old stories pretty much say it all, beside a few minor details of course." She unfolded her arms and placed her hands behind her back while staring up at the ceiling. " See we actually do collect souls. Shinigami collect the souls who are evil, so creation of Onmyouji* is prevented. We guide the souls of the dearly departed through purgatory, calm them, give them peace. Unlike what the stories say, we do not bring one's death, we only _ensure_ that they die on the day they are fated to move on. We work under Madam Horakhty, Angel of life. She decides and approves the date one's life should be born, and when it shall end. With that said, we do not only 'bring death' but we bring 'life'. A newborn does not cry because of it's airways have been finally cleared, it cries because it has been given a soul. A life."

The blonde haired female released a yawn after she finished and stretched out her arms over her head, before moving away from the wall to grab a thick light brown envelope from a nearby desk with the words, 'CONFIDENTIAL. MUTO YUGI' in bold print. "And that's all for now, you'll find out the rest by reading the hand book when we get to your room. " Yugi nodded then stood up from the stool he was perched on.

"Thank you for clearing some of the questions in my head Mai, but it seems a few more have aroused to take their place. " He told her with a nervous chuckled.

The blonde smiled and rolled her eyes. " Ask away kid, just don't ask pointless and stupid questions. But hold off until after I give you the grand tour. " She said with a slight proud mocking tone to her lovely voice.

Yugi blinked, folding his arms behind his back as he looked up at Mai. "Grand tour? Of what?" He asked sound intrigued by her commandment.

The taller of the two gave Yugi a 'are you serious' look, before she used the thick envelope to his the top of his head. Yugi winced and stumbled backwards as his hands went up to the top of his head to nurse, and protect his injured head. His checks became tinted pink, tears threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes. "H-Hey that hurt!"

Mai tsked and rolled her eyes. " Oh grow up. " She huffed and started to walk ahead of Yugi. "Let's go kid, so I can show you the campus and layout of out new home."

Pouting, Yugi reluctantly followed the rude woman. He really was starting to dislike her rude ways.

* * *

There was so much to take in but so little time as Mai dragged Yugi with as she bounced from place to place in Sanctuary. They had started in the beautiful gardens just outside the building Yugi had arrived in with Rebecca. Mai called the building H.Q., the head quarters of Sanctuary. No one got in or out of the 'utopia' with out going through H.Q. first. Well, at least that was what Mai had told him.

Despite the chaos inside the building of busy workers, The garden outside busy head quarters was the complete opposite. Unlike the messy, loud, and obnoxious H.Q.; the gardens was a stunning pleasant sight to see. From the lush green grass to the elegant flower beds of every bright vibrant colors imaginable, Yugi had felt a warm peaceful sensation flow over him. Sadly he didn't get to fully experience it as Mai had pulled him by his ear to other 'important' buildings in Sanctuary.

They covered everything, literally everything. Mai had showed him everything Sanctuary had to offer from shopping , training , housing, recreational districts; to the 'employment' areas. They explored every building's layout, hallways, and even the rooms! Yugi had never truly such a detailed tour in his life on 'Earth', and the tour the platinum blonde had given him left poor Yugi exhausted. Even though he had become winded from the experience, he gratefully appreciated it. Although he was still bounded to get lost in such a huge landscape; the tour had kept his mind busy and from wandering off to things he did not wish to think about.

Their tour had ended at what Mai call the food district, or the café's. Restaurants were lined up next to each other one by one, down a wide street. The offered varieties of seating options and foods from all over the world. A few caught the young male's eyes tempting him to try them, but he was deny the choice to do so as Mai continued to pull him by his wrist.

"Wah! H-Hey I wanted to go to the-"  
" I've already made arrangements for us, 'dear.' You wouldn't want to make me disappointed by arranging a special dinner in your honor, now would you?" Yugi trembled from the smile on Mai's face. He could tell it was forced as the air became thick with tension radiating from the female.

"N-No!" His voice went up an octave, while beads of sweat poured nervously down his forehead. Mai's violet eyes glared at him, with a demanding demeanor. There was no way a people-pleasing guy like Yugi, could challenge that stare.

"Oh good! Then we'll hurry to Burger world, a few people I want you to meet are waiting there." It completely baffled Yugi how the woman's character could change in such a short time from a sinister harpy, to an innocent angel. It struck fear into his heart.

By the time the two had reached 'Burger World'( which Yugi absolutely thrilled to be going to), the 'new guy' was already out of breath from struggling to keep up with his escort. His wrist was aching from her long polished nails digging lightly into his soft flesh. When the 'harpy' finally released him from her grasp Yugi instantly went to nurse his wrist. He mumbled slightly under his breath as he followed behind Mai, entering the rather simple and casual restaurant.

The moment he and the elder woman entered into Burger world, Yugi was surprised to see the place was very crowded. He allowed his eyes to adventure around the interior of the restaurant, until his attention was caught by a few people waving him and Mai down. A feeling of insecurity known as 'timidness' over whelmed Yugi. His cheeks were dusted lightly with pink, as he stepped behind Mai, shielding himself from view. He had never been one of those 'social' people types. Yugi was quiet, reserved, and kept to himself unless he was with someone he knew well and trusted. Only then would he show his 'true' colors. Only Mai and Rebecca had been an exception to this.

Mai laughed lightly, as she looked down at Yugi, before guiding him over to the group of people in the corner circular booth. Yugi gulped when he drew closer towards the rather high-spirited group. His amethyst eyes widened as he took in the features of the people who he and Mai were approaching.

The first person that caught Yugi's attention was a male with dirty-blonde hair and slightly dark skin tone from him, stuffing his face with food such as, hamburgers and fries. He wore a simple blue and white short sleeve t-shirt, and dark blue denim jeans. Yugi couldn't suppress the amused smile tugging at his thin lips. This male eased his worried feelings and shyness. Yugi didn't realize he had been staring at the male until, the dirty blonde figured paused in the middle of devouring a fist full of fries. Hazel meet light violet for a breath second, before the male flash a goofy and heart warming grin at Yugi. A warm blush of embarrassment covered Yugi's entire face.

"Want some too? The burgers are to die for!" The male spoke, leaning forward over the table and holding out a hamburger. His voice was heavily accented by some unfamiliar tone, but it was warm and made Yugi feel welcomed.

With a smile, Yugi took a step forward to take the hamburger from the male. Although he didn't speak, because a white hair male with soft brown eyes, and skin slightly paler than his own spoke. "Hello there. " He greeted Yugi with a smile, his voice was accented as well, a British accent Yugi believed. " I'm Ryou Bakura, it's nice to meet you..."

"My name is Yugi Muto. " The vertically, challenged tri-colored spiky haired teen introduced himself to 'Ryou. He looked at the slightly taller male, noting he also was wearing casual clothing; dressed in an open light blue collared shirt, with a white and the same color blue, stripped t-shirt. His leg was dawned by a pair of black cargo pants.

A smile lit up the paler boy's face, making Yugi realize that he had to be close to his age.  
"You've already meet Jonouchi." The white haired male gestured to the dirty blonde who was stuffing his face.

"Cwall-meh-Jono.*" Jonouchi added in with his mouth stuffed with food. The sight caused Yugi to laugh lightly, easing his nerves.

"And the gut talking to Miss Mai over there, is Marik." Ryou added, as Yugi's eyes glanced over to the other male in the group. His hair was an odd pale brown, maybe blonde. It reminded Yugi of the sand on a beach. Marik's eyes were a pale lavender color, his eyelashes were thick and lined in khol. The color of his skin was a beautiful light tan, it was bound to have girls jealous.

The one thing Yugi noticed about all three males that they had in common, was the pale gray wings on their backs.

"Hello." Yugi greeted Marik who simple waved at Yugi, before he went back to conversing with Mai. The lack of greeting made Yugi feel slightly insecure, but the other two men soon washed the feeling away.

"Hey Yug," Jonouchi spoke up, catching Yugi's attention with a 'Huh?'. " How di ya' like our home so far? It's pretty cool right?"

The smaller teen chuckled as he looked down at the burger in his hands. " Yeah, it is. Though it's a bit odd too. There's a bunch of brown flying puff balls everywhere. It's a bit creepy. " Yugi admitted to the dirty blonde.

Both Jonouchi and Ryou laughed lightly at Yugi, before Ryou replied to the newcomer. "Those creatures are known as Kuribohs. They act messengers, transporting important messages and packages around Sanctuary. They're rather adorable." Ryou gave Yugi a gentle smile, although the boy shivered lightly. "I...I guess they have to grow on you." He replied to Ryou, earning a proud smirk from Jonouchi. " Nuh uh pal! This guy just likes em'. He's the only person I know that finds those fur balls adorable."

Yugi laughed at Jonouchi's comment, and even more so when Ryou smacked in the back of the head for it. "Why don't you have a seat Yugi?" Ryou asked as he slid out of the booth for Yugi to squeeze in. "And You too, Mai."

"Oh no, I couldn't. I'm about to leave, I have other things to attend to. Actually I only had this little gathering arranged for Yugi to meet a few people. " She told Ryou, before giving Yugi the large envelope she had been carrying around all day. " That is for you, it has a map, your key to get inside you 'room', and a guide-book inside. Don't lose them." She told the young shinigami.

"I won't Mai. Thank you for the tour and the um... clothes." Yugi thanked the female who smiled proudly. "No problem." A proud smile flashed across her face." Oh and Ryou and Marik. You two have a mission tonight, remember that. " With those words spoken, Mai said a quick 'farewell' before leaving the restaurant.

"That's why ya' dressed like a virgin!" Jonouchi stated out loud once Mai was gone. Yugi blushed darkly and a took a bite of his burger to avoid saying anything. A smirk flashed across the silent Marik's face, while Ryou face palmed. "Oh dear..."

* * *

The four shinigamis were quick to become friends, after talking and picking on one another light-heartedly. I almost made him forget about his traumatic experience. Almost.

Mairk had informed Yugi on what missions were after he grew curious from what Mai had said. "They're just us going to guide a soul to it's after life. That's all" Was his response. Simple, sweet, and to the point. A big 'O' was formed by Yugi's mouth as he grasped the concept quickly.

" They're pretty boring, if ask me. But-" Mairk's lips pulled into an evil grin as he switched his gaze from Yugi to Ryou. "- afterwards, it's rather fun." Blushing brightly when he noticed the tan's male stare, Ryou. "W-Why are you looking at me for?" The white-haired male picked up his drink from the table, without letting his gaze drift away from the pale purple hues that captured his attention. " No reason, 'Fluffy.' " Ryou and Marik seemed to be having a 'silent' conversation, that made the paler of the two squirm and blush even darker under the stare of the Egyptian.

"Um..." Yugi blinked feeling slight awkward, and worried for Ryou. He was curious to know why his new friend seemed so embarrassed by Mairk's gaze, and he was about to ask before Jonouchi suddenly started laughing.

The blonde's laughter cause all the heads to turn to the rowdy shinigami as he barked out loud laughs like a dog. "Geez, so much sexual tension between the two of ya! How about Ya got to the bathroom, and fuck there instead of tonight? " He taunted Mairk and Ryou, grinning proudly when both of the males ended up with extremely red faces.

Slinging his right arm over Yugi's shoulder, Jonouchi looked down at the now flustered Yugi. "If you haven't caught by now bud' , Those two-" He used his right hand's middle and index finger to point at both Marik and Ryou. "Are lovers and partners." He explained to Yugi.

A bright smile formed on the smallest one of the group as he stared at Marik and Ryou. "Oh that's why Ryou- Wait! Aren't lovers and partners the same?" Yugi's mellow voice questioned Jonouchi.

" I meant their partners in their work Yug'!" The Dirty blonde explained to Yugi, rubbing his fist on the shorter teen's head playfully. Said teen attempted to avoid the blonde's playful teasing, until Mairk distracted Jonouchi by waving a hamburger with cheese in front of his face.

The moment he was free from Jonouchi's taunting, Yugi scooted closer to Ryou, watching how Mairk and the rowdy dirty blonde fought over a simple 'cheese burger'. He watched the scene play out until Jonouchi finally snatched the Hamburger away from Mairk, scarfing it down with pleasure.

"Oh-" Jonouchi paused his speech briefly to swallow the bit of hamburger in his mouth, catching the sulking Marik's, bored Ryou's, and joyful Yugi's attention. " Yug' whose your partner?"  
Yugi's lips pressed into a thin line before he smiled up at Jonouchi. "I.. I don't know yet." He answered rather quietly. "I'm not sure what even a 'partner' is in this... world."

Both Mairk and Jonouchi sighed, slightly disappointed by the answer Yugi gave them. Ryou however, was actually expecting it. " Marik. Jono, He's new here, remember? Yugi doesn't know who his partner or partners are yet. He'll find out when he goes to his room. " The British male stated, moving his bangs out is face as he explained.

"Oh that's right!" Mairk said flashing Yugi a wide grin, showing him all of his sparkling white teeth.  
"Ah yeah!" Jonouchi laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head, giving Yugi an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that pal, I got carried away. "

Yugi laughed lightly at the two, and placed his hands in his lap. " It's okay, no harm down." He told the two, giving them his famous 'smile'.

Ryou patted Yugi's back softly causing the younger male to look up at him. "I think they were just trying to find out who would be their next 'victim'. Don't worry about it too much."  
"Ah.. Right.." Yugi replied pitying whom every was going to fall for Marik's and Jonouchi's latest prank. Ryou had told him about them earlier.

"Yeah! That, and I want to make sure our 'fresh meat' isn't ending up with anyone that might cause him 'issues'"  
"I agree with Marik here! Yug's our pal, I'm not gonna let him get involved with anyone that gives him the creeps!"  
" Like those 'two' right? "  
" Bingo Marik! I'm not gonna hand him over to-"

"Enough you two!" Ryou snapped, seeming rather angry. " I cannot believe you two are still steaming over those false rumors. " The white hair boy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "There is nothing wrong with anyone here, just because one little 'team' had a bit of troubles in the past. Marik, have you forgotten who saved your bum? And what about you, Jonouchi? Those two also helped you get Seto to safe place when the Onmyouji Attack the two of you."

Silence fell on to the group, as Mairk and Jonouchi became quiet as they recalled those 'painful' memories. Ryou seemed to notice rather quickly that he had reopened wounds, and the heavy feeling of guilty settled and his kind heart.

Such a dramatic change happened to the spirit of his small group of friends, their negative feelings started to remained him of something that had between him, Otogi, and Honda back when he was alive-  
Yugi stiffened his body, trying to block the images of the memory from surfacing in his mind. He didn't want to think about that! He didn't want to remember things that would make him think of his death, of his life before this. He didn't want to remember that he was dead! He had forgotten, being distracted by this 'dream' of his, that he was truly dead.

His hands balled into fist on his lap, and he let is gaze drop down to them. He felt a familiar stinging in his eyes he attempted to clear his mind, but was slowly starting to fail as his memories started to claw their way into his mind.

"Ah, I forgot! We need to get going, right Yugi?" Ryou's gentle voice broke the silence making Yugi lift his head. "Eh?"Yugi blinked and suddenly remembered about his room, and the envelope Mai had gave him.

"I need to show you to your apartment! And also me and Marik here need to get ready for our mission, and Jono was saying earlier how he was going to visit Seto in the infirmary." The white-haired male said joyfully, attempting to lift the mood.

"Y-Yeah! I've gotta go and make sure that asshole is going to be back up on his feet soon. I need ta get back out in the field! It's too boring stayin' here all day with nothin' ta do." Jonouchi groaned, over exaggerating his boredom.

Yugi forced a laugh at Jonouchi. He still had that uneasy feeling settle deep in his chest, trying to claw its way into the 'spotlight'. He would need to find something to do in his leisure time, to keep him from thinking about unnecessary things.

Ryou stood up from the booth, catching his 'lover's' attention as he did so. He flashed a warm smile at Marik, which made the Egyptian smile back in return, though it was forced.

"It was nice meeting you guys! I hope we can spend more time together later on." Yugi spoke up, as he slid out of the booth when Ryou moved out away for him.

"No problem pal! We can hang out anytime you want, well as long as we don't have jobs and stuff ta do." Jonouchi told Yugi with the same bright goofy grin he had on when he first met the male.

"..Y-Yeah. We can meet up again some time, maybe we can do a few missions together and spend some time in the 'Human' world." Marik added in, before he was hugged by Ryou.

"Sure! I would be happy to!" Yugi replied, sounding thrilled by their offers. He felt the warmth from their conversations before, flow through him. Almost erasing the unpleasurable feeling he had felt.

After Ryou gave Mairk a 'goodbye' kiss, which had nearly turned into a 'french kiss' was in not for Jonouchi who placed a napkin in between the their lips , just before they connected. Yugi smiled softly, though a warm blushed was present on his face. Mairk became pissed, obviously from being 'cock-blocked'. But before Yugi could witness the pale-haired boy murder Jonouchi , Ryou lead him away from the scene while chuckling from the incident.

* * *

"Is this it?" Ryou asked, standing in front of dark wooden door with a silver door knob.  
"Room 769? " Yugi asked Ryou, looking down at the small paper tag attached to the silver key. He had found it in the tan envelope Mai had given him earlier.

"Um..."Ryou scanned the name plate on the wall next to the wall, before he smiled brightly. "Yes! That's the room number."The british male informed Yugi happily and stepped ou of the way so Yugi could un locked the door.

With a fervent feeling making his heart skip a few beats, the seventeen year old with Unnatural hair pushed his key into the lock in the doorknob. He was about to unlock his door with a twist of his wrist, but Ryou suddenly 'shouted', distracting Yugi from opening his door.

"Yami! Hey Yami!" Yugi looked past his friend to see who he was calling.

The person Yugi saw utterly shocked him. He was slightly taller that Ryou, with medium to fair skin that was blemish free. His slightly muscular arms were exposed by a sleeveless black spandex v-neck shirt. His legs were cover by tight form-fitting black leather pants, that were settled on his rather 'feminine' hips.. His facial features were sharp, yet soft. A slim nose, high cheek bones, full lips, and sharp eyes with the color of bright ruby red mixed with purple, made it impossible to look away from him. His hair was similar to Yugi's own, but its tips were a bright magenta, and he had three gold bangs shoot up through his hair. But what stunned Yugi the most was the pitch black wings on his back.

'Yami' that was what Ryou had called the male, only waved at the white haired boy before he opened the door that lead to the room that was Yugi's neighbor on his left, and disappeared inside. Once the male had disappeared into his room, Yugi shook his head lightly, before he turned the key in his door and unlocked it.

"Huh, that's rather odd." Ryou spoke softly, as Yugi opened the door to his room.  
"What it?" Yugi asked, pausing to look at Ryou, who was staring in the direction that the 'Yami' person had entered he room next to Yugi's.

"Yami is never goes to his dorm, he's always at Atem's. "  
" Who's Atem?"  
"Atem is Yami's partner." Ryou explained o the curious Yugi. "Those two are hardly ever apart, and also they are the ones who saved save Marik and Jonouchi. They... They also rescued me when my previous partner had..." The white haired male trailed off becoming oddly quiet.

"Ah! You don't have to tell me anything, that's painful. "Yugi told Ryou and turned back to facing his room's door. "It's hard to... talk about stuff that's like that. So just try to let it go and focus on something else." The younger male spoke out of experience, as he pushed his door all the way open.

The sight of his room took Yugi's breath away, and hardly anything did that. The 'apartment' was simply that stunning. The walls were a smokey gray, matching perfectly with the black furniture of the room. His bed was round, instead of a normal rectangular shape. It sat in the corner farthest away from two double doors that were made of clear glass. The bed had no head or foot board, but the many pillows of varies sizes, shapes, and shades of purple and grays acted as a shield from the walls the bed touched. It's comforter was thick, and a dark purple that matched his eyes. Soft white carpet covered the floor beneath Yugi's and Ryou's feet, which Yugi could already pictured himself laying on it's soft plushness, once he was settled in.

A flat screen television was bolted to the wall across from his bed, and under it was a table that held various gaming consuls. The sight made the seventeen year old foam at the mouth. His gamer heart was dying to play them. A desk was placed against a wall, it was home to a silver laptop with a wireless mouse. Next to the black desk was door the was most likely a bathroom. A dresser was pressed against the wall on the opposite side of the door. The last detail Yugi notice in the room wast he ceiling. Above him was a ceiling made of glass, allowing him to see the current sky outside.

This was definitely his personal 'paradise'.

" Amazing, it's almost as stunning as Seto's apartment. " Ryou commented on the features of the room letting his brown eyes take in everything it had to offer.

Yugi kept quiet, silently enjoying the room, until his amethyst eyes caught sight of a large white box sitting on his bed. Attached to it was a a letter, encased in a black envelope with a silver seal holding it close. Curious like a cat, Yugi walked over to the packaged, brushing his finger's against the black letter.

Once Ryou finished his own little tour of Yugi's room, he spotted his tri-colored spiky haired friend examining a rather large box on his bed; more specifically a letter attached to it.

"It's from Madam Horakhty. " Yugi blinked looking over his shoulder at his white-haired friend standing behind him, who was staring down at the envelope. "Why don't you open it up to read it?" Ryou asked, taking a seat on Yugi's rather soft bed.

Yugi smiled softly at his new friend and carefully detached the envelope from the package, while sitting the one Mai had given him on his bed. He used his index finger to gently break the seal, and pull the letter free from it's prison.

Unfolding it, Yugi began to read the elegant inscription the letter was written in.

_Mr. Yugi J. Muto,_

_Welcome to Sanctuary, I welcome you to my Utopia for those who have lost their lives too soon._  
_By now I am sure you have become aware of your passing, or think that this is just simply a silly nightmare or dream. Whatever you may be thinking in your mind, I do want to send you my sympathy._

_There are a few things I would like to tell you about your 'special case'. By now, I am sure you have noticed you are 'wingless', while other's have the standard feathered wings a shinigami bares. You were 'born' without that luxury, and your 'scythe' actually escaped from your greeter, Rebecca Hopkins. Although we have recaptured it, and it is located in the box this letter is attached to; you need to go speak with Council member Mahad. He shall help you with 'accepting' and awakening your powers. However it may prove to be a rather painful and a tedious task._

_As for your wings, when I mentioned you were born 'without' that luxury, the meaning is meant that you are a 'late' bloomer. Wings develop during Purgatory, and is painless. But there is a few special cases were they do not develop. You and a few others have been affected by this, but do not worry. They will come with time. Once you do notice them 'forming' please go to Isis, she shall help you with them._

_I hope you make many friends, and great memories here. I have high expectations for you Yugi, so do you best to help the souls of the living reach their final resting place. I wish you the best of luck._

_- Madam Horakhty._

The letter left Yugi utterly confused. What did it mean be he didn't of course he did! He had them like every one else right? Looking over his shoulder Yugi came face to face with the blunt truth. There was nothing there, just air. He felt dispirited at realization. Next time he would look, before assuming he had something.

Ryou noticed Yugi's bummed-out look, cause concern to flash in his soft eyes. "Is something wrong Yugi?"  
"I.. I don't have wings..." He told Ryou sounding disappointed and handed the paler male the letter.

Ryou raised and eyebrow, as he took the letter from Yugi. " Are you sure, I thought you were hiding them, some shinigamis do that too.."He trailed off reading the letter, before frowning softly. "Ah.. I see now, but don't be too bummed out about this." He flashed a warm smile to Yugi as he placed the letter down on the bed. "They'll appear soon, just like the letter said."

With a soft sigh, Yugi forced a smile. " Yeah, I'll just have to wait for now." His words were directed more at himself than Ryou. Nodding in agreement, the British shinigami smiled grew bright. "Mhmm, now let's see what Madam Horakhty sent you."

* * *

When Yugi opened the box, he wasn't expecting some of the things he and Ryou had found inside.

His 'scythe' was in there alright, but not in the form he was thinking it would be. The new shinigami thought it would be like one of the ones he saw during his life as a human, a long handle with a curved blade at the end; but he would never guessed it was a little orb of blue light in a glass cube. He was strongly disappointed, but Ryou on the other hand was acting like it was the newest toy and he was a little kid who had just bought it.

"I don't get it." Yugi firmly stated, as he watch Ryou hold the glass cube with his 'scythe' like it was newborn baby. " It's just a floating blue light, it's nothing like a scythe."

"Ah, but it is a scythe Yugi! It's just in it's original form. Death scythes are born from your soul, it a rarity when they appeared like this!" The white haired stated, as he placed the cube on Yugi's nightstand carefully. Yugi simple shook his head, mumbling ' I still don't see it..' under his breath.

The next Item Yugi looked at was a rather large gift basket with a variety of things he loved such as, games for the gaming consuls he now had, a replica of his 'duel monster's deck' that he had left behind when he... started this 'dream', nearly almost every kind of sweets he enjoyed, coupons for free hamburgers from 'Burger World' and... Yugi frowned when spotted the bundles of 'insulin pens' with a bright yellow sticky note reading. 'Don't forget me after eating!'

The young male fell back onto his bed with a loud groan. "Ryou.. I thought being 'dead' meant you were cured of all diseases." Yugi huffed out. "

The white haired shinigami chuckled lightly at Yugi. "I'm sorry, that's only for those who go to heaven. It's a myth. " He replied to Yugi, earning another groan from the younger shinigami. "Only the thing known as 'cancer' is healed, or missing limps and other parts of the body; are healed when one becomes a shinigami. We also keep all the 'needs' we had as humans such as the need to consume food and water, the need to sleep, have social activity, and to use the 'toilet'. What's ailing you?"

Yugi sighed as he gazed up at his ceiling displaying the setting colors of an incoming sunset. " I'm a type one diabetic." He told Ryou and gestured to the insulin pens.

Ryou only laughed lightly at Yugi, who in return glared at his friend. "Yugi, it won't be as bad here. So lighten up. Would it be better if I told you my former partner had was a born alcoholic? "

Yugi sat up and gave ryou a strange look. "Your ex-partner had a drinking problem? How did you survive that Ryou?"

"By hiding the liquor of course!" He told Yugi with a confident grin. His response had earned a round of sweet hardy laughter from Yugi, which he proudly joined in on.

Once they calmed down, they continued to explore the items Yugi had received in his package. By the time they had came down to the last three items, the sun had set and it was almost time for Ryou's mission.

"This-" The white-haired shinigami held up a dark blue touch screen phone in front of Yugi, who was holding his own similar phone that was a deep purple color. "- is a soulphone galaxy m5. It's how we shinigami connect to each other, kind of like the modern day cellphone but there's more to it. " He explained to the wide eyed Yugi who was twirling his own soulphone in his slender hands. "When up but the together like this..." Ryo place the top of each phone together, and the screens turned into a black loading screen. "They transfers contacts. So now you have all my current contacts and the contacts of your partner's which was programmed into the phone before your arrival. "

"Soo.. cool!" Yugi held his phone up to his face, as he fidgeted on his bed and scanned through his contacts. He did not only have Ryou's number, but Marik's, Jonouchi's, Yami's, Atem's, Mai's, Rebecca's, H.Q.'S, And a few other's who he had no idea who they were.

The seventeen year old sat his phone down beside him on his bed, deciding he would mess with it later, as he picked up a black folder. "And what's this?" Yugi asked his friend as he looked over the outside of the bitched black rough looking folder.

"Ah.. That should be the information on your partners. " Ryou stated happily. "It'll have a current picture of them, and their basic information excluding biographies." scooted over on the bed so he could peer over Yugi's shoulder as he opened the folder.

He had two. Not just one partner, but two; and he already had 'seen' one of them.

Yugi's amethyst eyes widened greatly when he saw the face of 'Yami' staring back at him. His body tensed, as he slowly turned his he to look at the equally shocked Ryou.

"I.. this is...Well, it explains why Yami went to his room. " The British male laughed light, but it's didn't impress Yugi who went back to look at his partner's information.

He decided to start with the one he recognized as 'Yami',and carefully read what was written on the file his photo was paper clipped to.

_Name: Yami Sennen._  
_ Gender: Male._  
_ Date of birth: October 31, 1909_  
_Date of death: October 28, 1926_  
_Age at death: Seventeen._  
_Classification of death: 'Murdered'_  
_Height: 5 feet and eight inches._  
_Weight: 162 pounds._  
_Blood type: A positive_  
_Obsessions: Fashion._  
_Favorite food: Chocolate._  
_Least favorite food: Grapes._  
_Sexual orientation: Bisexual._

A dark blush settled on Yugi's face when he read the little bits of personal information. He felt like he was violating the guy's rights, but her proceeded to look over Atem's information.

The seventeen year old had never seen the other male before, and just by the head shot picture of him Yugi felt like a female high school student screaming over a well known model, though he didn't actually scream.

Atem's skin was the perfect tan. He look not like he had been kissed by the sun, but had made love with the sun. His skin was a mixture of a honey and bronzed color that was perfectly balanced. His face was like Yami's, expect slightly sharper features. He had a similar nose to Yami's, long and slender. His lips were the same color of his skin, and were full and bowed. Making him look proud. Atem's eyes were a deep maroon color, reminding Yugi of fine red wine. They were surrounded by thick eyelashes, and like Marik, he too wore khol.

His information how ever was very... vague.

_Name: Atem ?_  
_ Gender: Male._  
_ Date of birth: (estimated) March 21, 3XXX B.C._  
_Date of death: Unknown._  
_Age at death: Seventeen._  
_Classification of death: Unknown._  
_Height: 5 feet and eight inches._  
_Weight: 167 pounds._  
_Blood type: O positive_  
_Obsessions: 'order'._  
_Favorite food: Pomegranates._  
_Least favorite food: Pineapples._  
_Sexual orientation: Bisexual._

Yugi snapped the folder shut and placed on his bed. "Ryou.. ." He turned to face his friend with a worried look. "Are these two... easy to get a long with?" Yugi asked feeling nervous about his two 'partners'.

Ryou scratched the back of his head as he looked up at Yugi's ceiling displaying the day's 'twilight'. "Yes and No. " He replied. "Yami is a nice fellow; cautious, quiet, willing to help, a born Atem... he's a bit of a handful. He can be very blunt, but he's honest. He's arrogant, demanding, and rash. Atem however is a born leader. Both are rather stubborn and proud, but... " Ryou paused closing his eyes and smiling to himself. "Both are very, loyal to their friends. They're forgiving, and persistent, and confident. You do not have to worry about them much Yugi. " The white-haired male told his friend, before standing up.

"It's best I get going, I need to get ready for my mission." He told Yugi and started towards the door.  
"W-Wait! There 's one more thing !" Yugi told Ryou looking down at his bed and picked up a dark purple 'journal' that had been under the folder. Holding it up for Ryou to see, Yugi looked at it curiously. "What's this?"

"What's what Yugi?" Ryou asked seeing nothing, but air.

The tri-colored spiky haired male blinked and gazed at Ryou with slightly bewildered and confused eyes. "This. The journal I'm holding." He stated firmly.

Ryou shook his head lightly. "I don't see anything Yugi. Perhaps you're exhausted and just seeing things. Go to sleep, You've had a long day right?"

"Ah.. Right, good night Ryou. I hope your mission goes well. "  
The British shinigami smiled warmly at Yugi, before he left his friend's room. "Goodnight."

Once Ryou had left, Yugi looked at the book in his had bewildered. Maybe he was just seeing things. Who knows. With a heavy sigh, he placed the journal on his night stand; next to the trapped orb of light that was his 'scythe.' Maybe Ryou was right, maybe he was just imagining it and need would deal with all this mess in the morning. Right now he needed to rest.

* * *

**AuthorRamble:** Glad that's done and over with, time for chapter three. ~  
Honestly I had to research so, so, sooo much for chapters two & three it's not even funny.  
I felt like I was going to die by the time I gather the material to bring this to life. .  
You guys couldn't imagine the typos I went through when editing. At one point 'Sanctuary' some how became 'Sanctart'. - Just... how? As you can tell my mind is very... rambunctious.  
So if there is something wrong with a chapter, please inform me.  
If this chapter is a little boring, I apologize. The next one, is definitely not, so be on the look out for it.

Also thank you guys for making me feel so flattered! 7 reviews, 8 favorites, and 14 followers from one chapter.  
I cried tears of joy when I saw that. Many tears of joy. T uT  
It has boosted my confidence as a writer, and sparked many more 'fabulous' ideas for this lovely story.  
I would love to hear what you guys think and feel about this story. So please and always,  
R&R 33

**Words & phrases**:  
Cwall-meh-Jono: Call me Jono.  
Onmyouji: The main antagonist group in the story. To be explained later.  
Rekion: Human Souls.


	3. Chapter 3: Partners

**Chapter III  
****_'Partners_'**

* * *

Yugi awoke the next morning with a loud scream, that could be heard echoing in the building of his new 'home'. His body jolted up from his bed, as his heart raced to rates unknown, sweat poured from his forehead, and rough pants escaped from his mouth. His amethyst eyes were twice their normal size, and his body was trembling with fear. Noticing the tears spilling from his eyes in warm streams, Yugi slowly wiped the away with his palms. Never had he felt such terror in his hatred, such... negative feelings. Not even when he was bullied! His hands curled into tight fist, as he slowly recalled what forced him to wake up to such a feeling.

_'It was just a dream, nothing more than a figment of my imagination...' _He repeated to himself over and over, till he slowly began to relax.

If it was a dream, then why did he feel like it was real? Why was it so vivid? Yugi closed his eyes and collapsed back on to his bed, hearing it squeak slightly from the added weight.

Her eyes had been so cold; so unlike the girl he had known and loved all his life. Still, they were indeed the eyes of Anzu Mazaki. The beautiful deep blue eyes of his love had stared at him while filled with hatred of all kinds, anger, and regret.  
Yugi closed his eyes, clenched his jaw, and covered his face with his arms.

Anzu's voice, her words, her tone; caused him so much pain. So much pain.  
He could bear to hear those things come out of her mouth, asking him 'Why? Why did he want her to suffer so much? Why did he do something stupid for her? Why did he have to plague her with such horrible memories for the rest of her life? What was the point? Did he wish to drive her to the point of insanity where no one, not even Otogi, would want to be around her? Was she such a horrible friend that he had to go and kill himself in front of her? Did she do something wrong?

He could still vividly hear her screaming how she hated this; how she hated _him_. Her voice stated that she wished he never meet him, and that she wished he could have just left her alone. The onslaught of words that came from Anzu weren't like her at all, but they still caused tremendous amount of pain to Yugi.

After her screaming, Anzu had pushed him like he had pushed her. But instead of being safe from any danger, he was pushed into the path of the thing that ended his life.

A shaky hand ran through his tri-colored hair as he tried to calm himself. Yugi hardly had nightmares and when he did have them, it was obvious they nearly made him wet his bed.

The seventeen-year old tried to forget his dream, and the memories of 'that day'. The more and more dwell on those painful memories of his last moments, the tighter his chest felt, the hard it was the breath, the more he started to regret- Yugi tugged harshly on his bangs to get his mind to focus on something else rather than this. He couldn't, wouldn't let himself regret his choice. He saved a life, that's all that mattered.

_**'If that's so... then why did you feel regret? Do you wish to take it back? Are you doubting your choices? Is it because you think she hates you for it? '**_

Amethyst eyes snapped open, as Yugi sat up in a rush, looking around his dorm. A voice. He heard an unknown voice, and it's owner knew what he was thinking.

"Who's there?!" The new shinigami called out as his eyes moved around his sun-lit room. An uneasy feeling washed over the male as he slowly crawled out of his warm bed, and rose to his feet.

Yugi looked everywhere around his dorm. He looked under his bed, in his bathroom, in his closet, on the balcony, and anywhere else a person could hide. But in the end, Yugi could not find the source of the voice.

The teenager groaned out of frustration and rubbed his temples with his palms. It must have been just his imagination playing pranks on him while he was sulking about his nightmare. Maybe he was going insane.

Feeling hazy, tense, and filthy; Yugi dragged his feet towards the bathroom in his dorm, with the strong desire to bathe. Perhaps a nice warm and long shower would do him some good, and not to mention he smelt slightly like a dirty jock-strap.

* * *

For the first time since he had arrived at sanctuary, Yugi felt perfectly at ease and in bliss. The hour-long shower had been the best shower he had ever had. His muscles were no longer tense and his 'dream' had been erased for his mind for the time being, as Yugi started his first official day at Sanctuary.

Right after his shower, Yugi was quick to locate the large fluffy body towels to dry off with. He had patted himself down with it before wrapping the large cloth around his slender hips. The young shinigami 's hair was still in it's gravity defying shape, though the purple tipped pikes did droop from the weight of being soaked by water.

Yugi ventured to his closet, and was quickly shocked by its contents. (He hadn't really paid attention to it earlier.) The rather large walking closet had every outfit a person his size could possible have. It was an endless selection of shirts, pants, undergarments, jackets, suits, shoes, accessories, and much more, stashed away on racks, in drawers, and cabinets. Brands of clothing for all over the world filled the magical closet. If Yugi was a girl with some sense of fashion, this would have been his personal heaven.

Too bad he didn't care about fashion. As long as something fit him and looked well, he was perfectly happy with what ever he had on. Even if it didn't match at all.

After he explored the closet for a few seconds, the seventeen year old male started to search for a simple pair of boxers. He started his hunt for the simple pair of underwear with a small drawer closest to the door of the closet. Luckily his first choice had been a good choice, as a pair of light blue boxer-briefs laid on top of a billion more pairs of boxers. Yugi smiled happily, letting his towel drop to the floor as he grabbed the underwear and quickly put it on.

With underwear checked off his list, the shinigami searched his closet for something to go over his under wear. Spotting a pair of knee-length khaki cargo shorts, Yugi grabbed them and slid the article of clothing over his boxers. Now all he needed was a shirt and a jacket, then he would be set for the day.

Yugi was indecisive on what shirt he should wear, so he simply found a black short sleeve v-neck style black shirt, and tugged it over his head and on to his bare torso covering it. He then grabbed a zip-up hoodie that was pale blue, before placing it on his torso as well. He couldn't help but feel somewhat proud of himself for dressing rather decent, given his lack of fashion sense.

After grabbing a pair of white ankle socks and black and white tennis-shoes; Yugi exited the closet. He hopped over to his bed on one foot while putting his socks on. Once there the seventeen year old plopped down on to the round bed while he slipped on the simple pair of tennis shoes.

Dressed and ready for the day, Yugi sighed to himself as he looked at his night stand where the glass box containing his 'scythe'. His amethyst eyes looked at it with mixed emotions. He really had no opinion about the tiny floating light trapped in the glass cube. Although Ryou had found it amusing, Yugi had no feelings towards it.

He looked away from the odd object to gaze at the journal-

"HUH?!" The teen stood up from his bed and stumbled over to the night stand. "Where did it go? I swear I left it here last night!"

Yugi dropped to his knees and searched in the drawers, under his bed, behind and underneath the nightstand. No matter where he had look he couldn't find the journal anywhere. Maybe he had imagined it after all? The pale boy used the palm of his right hand to smack his forehead. Apparently even before the nightmare and unknown voice, he was already losing his sanity. Wonderful.

The young shinigami pushed the thought from his mind, distracting himself by the thinking of the little orb of light on his nightstand. He was supposed to go see someone about that, if he recalled. Ma...Mahad was his name!

Yugi smiled softly as he reach his hand out to touch the small glass box. Perhaps that's what he should do today. Search for this... 'Mahad' person and gain his scythe from this tiny blue orb of light. The thought of it though wasn't real convincing in Yugi's mind. Despite what Ryou had told him last night.

Yugi stood up from the ground and grabbed his soulphone from the nightstand. He twirled the dark purple phone in his hands looking at its thin body with curious eyes, before placing it in the back pocket of his shorts. The shinigami found his guide-book and key to his room also on his night stand. Funny, he didn't remember leaving it there.

Not questioning it any further, Yugi rolled up the rather thin guide-book and placed it in his back pocket as well. He then grabbed the glass box, and his keys to his room before setting out. First he would get a quick breakfast and ask for directions to where this 'Mahad' would be at. It would be best to hit two birds with one stone

* * *

Yugi's amethyst eyes looked up from he map in his guide-book and gazed at the large building made of tinted mirrors; he looked back down at his map, then up again. "This is... the right place?" He questioned himself quietly.

The young shinigami looked around his surrounds noticing others walking into the building ahead of him. He let out a sigh and decided to follow their lead and enter the rather odd hexagon shaped building. As he entered, Yugi weaved in and out of the small crowd of shinigami, but he eventually stop in his path bewitched by the sites in front of him.

This place...This 'training center' was full of life and pure magic.

Huge monitors huge displaying training sessions and battles, hung from the walls and some from the ceiling. Odd looking creatures that appeared animal like, flew around the air above the heads of the crowd. other shinigami had their scythes out, which for Yugi, was the first time he saw what a shinigami's scythe was.

Yugi could never imagine there were so many different types of scythes in his life. There were the 'normal' shaped ones,duel-blades, chain scythes, and some that were shaped oddly. All of them were different colored and cast an aura hat made Yugi shiver. He spotted one female with a scythe that was covered by ice, and another girl had one that was on fire! There was a boy with a scythe that looked like it was formed from a human skeleton, and Yugi hesitantly kept in mind to keep away from it and him. His eyes looked around at all the types of scythes around him. The scythes all had similar characteristics, but not one of them was a like.

A warm feeling arose in Yugi's chest. He cautiously pulled out his own 'scythe', the little blue orb of light trapped inside a glass box no bigger than a 'Rubix' cube; that he had placed in his hoodie's pocket. He smiled softly while looking down at the box in his palms, wondering what form it might take on.

"Wa- Woah! "

"Ah!" With no warning, Yugi was suddenly crashed into by some unknown force, almost making him drop the glass box in his hands. _Almost_.

The seventeen year old stumbled a bit, clenching his scythe to his chest until he was steady on his feet again. He quickly turned his head to peer over his shoulder, ready to snap at the person who bumped into him until he actually spotted _her._

Behind Yugi on the floor gathering various papers scattered on the floor, was a very odd female. Her skin was a perfect tan, blessed by the sun, and blemish free. Her hair was a beautiful chocolate-brown, that reached past her shoulder in layers. She had child like features, and her eyes were round with emeralds for irises. But her clothing... wasn't exactly in 'date'.

The female was dressed in a cream-colored linen dress, that reached half way down her thighs. Her shoulders were bare, while he upper arms dawned small ruffled sleeves and golden armlets. A solid gold necklace hung from her neck, while opened toed sandals dawned he feet. Her back was also wingless, like himself; or so he thought.

The girl was truly 'something', but she wasn't as pretty as Anzu or Mai in Yugi's mind.

"Are you all right miss? Here let me help. " Yugi squat down to the ground helping the strange female with collecting her papers.

"Ah! Thank you, and sorry. I was in a rush...err...I still am." Her voice was full of energy, but her nervous made the beautiful sound crack in some places. "I need to get this documents to Master Mahad's-"

"Mahad?" The young shinigami interrupted the female without thinking, blushing from the rude out burst. "Ah sorry! It's just that.. I'm actually here to talk to him about something and I've never really meet him..."

The female looked up at him with a bright smile before standing up with the papers in her arms. "It's fine! How about we go together then? I'll lead you to my Master's office, it's not too often people come to visit him unless it's the 'prince' and his little lover."

Yugi smiled awkwardly at the girl's comment as he held the small stack of papers head collected off the ground, to his chest. "I-Is that so?" He could feel the sweat dropping slowly from his forehead. This girl really was something unlike the others he had met through out his life.

With no warning before hand, the tanned female grabbed Yugi's arm with one hand, and started to drag him along with her. "Well come on then, shorty! Master is a very busy man, if you don't hurry you won't catch him before he runs off, to some place only Ra knows where!"

The male teenager couldn't help but chuckle as he was pulled along by the lively female, but he stopped his laughter short when he heard 'shorty' remark that came from the female's mouth. " It's Yugi! And I'm taller than you!" He pointed out to the female, who huffed in response.

"You're still the shortest boy I've seen here. " She mumbled as she tugged Yugi towards a flight of stairs. "And my name is Mana, Yugi. Not 'You'" Mana spoke, finally introduced herself.

The seventeen year old rolled his eyes at her comment, ignoring it. " It's nice to meet you Mana." He said rather forced, hoping to make her forget about his short height.

A soft giggle came from Mana, as he led Yugi up the stairs. "It's nice to meet you too, Yugi the shorty!"

The tri-colored spiky haired boy groaned loudly. It seemed like Mana was never going to stop taunting him about his height.

Mahad, was not what Yugi was expecting when he first laid eyes on the man. In his mind, Yugi thought of a man of old age and extremely wrinkled face, who had been a hermit all of his life. But surprisingly, Mahad was fairly young. He appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties, with skin that was tanned. It reminded Yugi of 'Atem', his partner along with Yami in a way.

Another odd thing about Mahad, was that the male was dressed in robes made of the similar materials Mana's dress was created from, and had a head-dress covering his reminded Yugi of the Egyptian priests his grandfather used to be obsessed with.  
Mahad was gentle, yet he gave off a rather intimidating aura. Maybe that's why Mana high-tailed it after she delivered her papers and dropped off Yugi? Or Maybe it was the complete mess her master's office was in.

It was only after Mana had left and Mahad had tidy up his office enough to find a spare chair for Yugi to sit, did the older shinigami and the 'day-old' shinigami actually sit down to talk.

"What is it you wanted discuss with my Yugi? Normally I do not sit down like this" Mahad gestured his hand at Yugi and himself." But I've made an exception since Mana brought you, but next time please make an appointment." The man informed Yugi.

"Yes sir, I understand. However, I came here to talk to about this -" The teenager removed the glass box containing his scythe; from his pocket and handed it to Mahad. " It's my scythe. Well, that is what I was told in a letter I found in my room yesterday. "

"I see, so you must be our new recruit then."

"Yes." Although it was a statement and not a question, Yugi still felt the need to answer the man.

Mahad observed Yugi's scythe, turning the glass box around in his hand that the blue orb of light was caged in. His gray eyes were like windows to Mahad's thoughts. Yugi could clearly tell this wasn't the first time this had happened, but it most like had not recurred in a very long time.

"I hope this wouldn't be any trouble for you to solve..."

"Of course not. It's actually rather simple for me, but for you though..." The wise shinigami trailed off in thought. " It's going to be a rough process, this one seems rather... unwilling to be bonded. There's something strange with this. Normally scythes that have been detached were forced to, though this one was more than willing to leave its host. "

"So... That's a bad thing?" Yugi asked, confused by Mahad's words.

"In a way, yes. It means You're going to have your hands full with dealing with your scythe. I pray that your partner is able to do their work effortlessly, you might be struggling to summon your scythe for a while." Mahad chuckled softly before placing the glass cube on his desk. " Who is your partner, Mr. Muto?"

" My partner is actually two others by the names of Yami and Atem." Yugi bit his lower lip while he watched the reaction her received from Mahad. The older male had his head tilted down in away his eyes had been cast over with a shadow and faint smirk was forming at the corner of his lips.

His appearance sent a shivers up Yugi's spine.

"Is that so? Then you definitely won't have any problems. But if you do, Please don't hesitate to come by and tell me. I'll put those two in place faster than their mothers would be able too." The bright smile Mahad gave him following his offer, made Yugi feel deathly afraid yet honored at the same time.

"Y-Yes.." The young male replied rather quietly with a nervous smile.

"No need to be nervous Yugi, I simply know those two like the back of my hand. " Mahad explained standing up from his chair. " Those two I am fairly close with, especially with Atem. We may have different roles among Sanctuary, but we still are close friends...like brothers almost. And with Yami being his partner, it's only natural I've gotten to know him fairly well too."

"Ah! I get it now. You three are just close." Yugi said happily with a fond smile as he stood from his chair. " For a moment there, you had me thinking that they were some type of delinquents." His amethyst eyes watch Mahad carefully as he grabbed his scythe and held with in his hand.

"Ah ...well you see..." Mahad Gave Yugi his own smile, as a nervous bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. "We are, but in many ways we aren't. I'll leave that for Atem to explain. " He explained heading toward his office's door.

" But never mind that Yugi,-" He turned his head over his shoulder, looking back at said teen."- We're here to help you with your scythe problem. Now let's go before my personal training grounds' visitors come by. "

With a nod of his head, Yugi stood and followed Mahad out of his office and down a quiet hallway, where an elevator awaited them.

* * *

Yugi now understood why there was such a crowded lined up for the elevators when he had first entered 'Sanctuary Training Complex.' The elevators only went down, down to nearly fifty different levels. Each were different arenas for training or competitive fighting. Though the last two levels, Level forty-nine and fifty were restricted ares only for those with permission from Mahad to enter. The young shinigami gazed in wonder, as the screen above the elevator door showed them the floors the passed as the steel luxurious cage descended down the shaft.

The ride had been long, but not quiet. Mahad had explained on the trip downwards, about how exactly the process of obtaining Yugi's scythe would play out. He thought it would calm Yugi's nerves, but instead it had the opposite effects.

By the time the elevator's door opened on level forty-nine, Yugi's anxiety heart was beating frantically in his chest as he followed the priest-like shinigami out of the elevator and into a narrow dark corridor. The only source of light was radiating from the end of corridor and from his 'scythe', which was in Mahad's hand. A feeling of panic started to settle with Yugi's chest.

Light blinded the teen's amethyst eyes as the two shinigami's finally submerged from the dark hallway. Sounds of clashing, chuckles, paints, and curses filled Yugi's ears while he was deprived of sight. After blinking to adjust to the new lighting, he spotted two male figures. One he recognized from the previous night, when Ryou and him had been outside of his room. It was Yami Sennen.

Yugi had paused in his stride, letting Mahad trail ahead of him as he watched the male he knew as Yami fight another male who Yugi, found familiar but could not name. The two men looked visually similar, despite Yami's pale complexion compared to the other male's sun-kissed skin. Yugi caught a glimpse of the unknown male's face and was quick to place a name with face. This man, fight with Yami was Yugi's other partner; Atem.

Atem was indescribable. He had stunning features like Yami's, and the feeling of intimidation rolled off of his body in tidal waves. In truth the tanned male terrified Yugi slightly, but that fear was blocked out by the amazing realization that he was finally seeing both of his partners in person. Of course, they didn't even notice he was there with them; but Yugi was simply satisfied watching over them. He had feeling he would be doing this quiet a bit, watching the two from a distance. Well, at least until he could fight for himself.

" Ah-hemm."

Sanding out of his stupor, the seventeen year-old looked away from his partners training to Mahad. The Egyptian looked rather annoyed in Yugi's opinion, but it clear as day that the higher ranking male was trying to suppress the feeling.

"I know you are excited about meeting them, but please -" Mahad took a deep breath sighing. " Let us save that for later. You want to fight with them, correct?" His gray eyes glanced at the fighting pair briefly before returning to Yugi.

The spiky haired boy laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. " Forgive me, Mahad. I was just observing them. Yami and Atem are truly ... something." Yugi's gaze returned to the two fighting males, it was then Yugi noticed their scythes, well Yami's scythe; a kusarigama*. Atem oddly did not wield one.

"Mhmm, they are 'something'." Mahad agreed with Yugi before pulling on his ear lightly. " Now enough fantasizing. We have work to do Mr. Muto." The tanned male dressed in robs released Yugi's ear and handed the wincing seventeen year old the glass cube containing the life of his scythe. "Open it."

Yugi blinked, looking from the floating orb stuck in the see-through box, and to Mahad. He had a look of utter confusion on his face, before he carefully lifted the lid.

Rays of light of every shade of blue imaginable, burst forth from the cub when Yugi opened it. A loud roar had drowned out every possible thing, even the scream Yugi released when the lights pierced his body from all directions. Fear pulsed through Yugi's body as the light slowly started be absorbed into his petite body. When everything subsided, the young male felt like his body was on fire. His vision was fading, and all the strength in his body was slowly leaving him. Eventually the young shinigami dropped to his hands and knees struggling to keep conscious. Not once during this did Mahad try to see if Yugi was 'okay' or help him. Instead, he had moved away from him, and kept Yami and Atem from approaching the boy.

_**"Tch, if you're going to fight me then why bother to release me from that prison, Host?"**_

_'That voice! You're from this morning! Who are you!? Get out of my head!' _Yugi mentally shouted at the voice inside his head. He felt like he was going insane.

The teen slowly lowered himself to the ground as his energy continued to leave his body, yet his mind was clear and wide awake. Even as the darkness started to settle over his eyes.

The darkness soon consumed him, blocking out all of his sense of the outside world, yet producing new ones. Yugi felt a dramatic temperature change. His body went from enjoying the warmth of Mahad's private training area, to loathing the bitter cold that was prickling his entire body. He heard a faint hiss, and his body seemed weightless. Finally, he could make out another figure, another 'being' in front of him.

_**"Heh, That's hard to do when you keep wanting to 'trap' me here." **_ Yugi watched with wide eyes, as the figure's appearance cleared and he noticed their similar features.

No, that was an understatement. They did not just share a few features, they shared everything. Their hair, eyes, complexion, body shape, clothing, height, and even their voice! Every thing was the exactly the same as his own. The only thing that differed from each other, was that the 'thing' in front of him lacked color. He... looked like a shadow. A shadow of himself.

**_" Silly Host."_** Yugi narrowed his eyes as he gazed up at the 'shadow' in front of him. It felt wrong to call this thing a 'thing' or an 'it'. The shadow had intelligence, it could speak, feel, and think. This shadow of himself, was civilized.

**_"Of course I'm like you, you are my host. I was born 'from' you. And Yes I'm civilized. "_** A huff came from the creature, and Yugi started to feel anxious. This shadow could hear his every thought?

A groan came from the shadow as it's dim gray hand collided with its own forehead and slowly scrapped down his face.

**_"Idiot. This YOUR mind. Are you an ignorant fool? Your thoughts echo loudly through out this place."_ **He gestured to the darkness around them. "**_Also, are you just going to lay there like your dead? Or are you going to stand and give this place some life? It's getting pretty boring like this."_**

Wait... He had a body? In his own mind?

Now that he was conscious of it, Yugi could feel his numbed fingers and toes, paralyzed by the bitter coldness surrounding him. He forced his muscles in his arms and legs to haul himself to his feet, even though they had burned and cramped in protest.

_**"That's it, Host. Now why don't you warm this place up a bit? This scenery is making it hard for me to tell where my own feet are. "**_

Yugi felt irritated from this shadow's commanding tone and demeanor, something that 'he' knew well from his cocky smirk.

With a huff, Yugi quickly thought of some place warm, like a beach. With the idea that popped into his head, the blackness quickly transformed into the last beach like scenery he had been to and seen. The odd world he had appeared in when he meet 'Rebecca'.

Fear and anxiety pulsed through his veins, as the warmth from the new scenery warmed his numb appendages. Why was this the place his mind referred to?

_**"It's the only place 'beach like', I have existed in."**_ The shadow spoke up, looking up at the dark star filled skies over their heads.

"Existed in? I wasn't even aware of you when I was here! I still don't know who you are!" The shinigami snapped at his colorless-self. For the first time since seeing this creature, he spoke aloud.

The shadow boy smirked and his empty black eyes glanced at Yugi, while his colorless white lips smirked at him. _**"My my Host, you really are a clueless fool. "**_ The creature ran his white hand through the pitch black seven-spiked hair he possessed. "**_I was born when you killed yourself for that foolish girl. I was to be condemned into following your stupid petty wishes, for my entire life. But I broke away, only to be confined by that stupid child with glasses-"_**

"Rebecca?" Yugi interrupted the unknown being.

_**"Yes."**_ The voice, his voice, was full of bitterness and hatred. "**_That midget. She encased me in that stupid box, after she attempted to get me to return to you. Which as you can see, I refused."_** He let out around of dark laughter. **_" I want to be free. Free to do as I please. I'm not some obedient dog like the rest of my 'kind'. I will not just stay here and let you do as you please with me. No, I have no intentions for that. I want to be free. I desire to be the one to use 'YOU' as I please!"_**

Dark shadows slowly stretched towards Yugi on the surface of the solid waters that reflect the skies in the human world. The shinigami took small steps back as the shadows crept closer towards him. " You want to control me to be free? Are you mad?!" Yugi yelled out with his amethyst eyes narrowed at the creature in front of him. "I won't allow you to do as you please with me, like some slave! I wouldn't dare to do that someone else, that includes you as well!"

**_"Oh? But you wish and desire to have my power. The power of a shinigami; the scythe. By obtaining my power you would be enslaving me!"_** The anger of the colorless male was clear in his voice. The shadows suddenly lurched forwards, giving Yugi no chance to run from them as they captured his feet and quickly slivered up his body; constricting his use of his arms and legs.

_**"You are going to enslave me. Even if you think it is not slavery, it still is."** _The scythe spoke quietly, in a dark hostile tone. **_"So I will be the one to be the master. I will use you as my scythe and force you to do my fighting, my killing, and use you as my shield."_**

The shadows slowly encased Yugi despite his struggles. When they reached his neck, the dark cloaks of chaos applied pressure to his wind pipe making it hard to breathe. He could hear the chaotic laughter of the 'scythe' over the hissing of the shadows. " W-Wait..." Yugi attempted to speak loudly, but his lack of air was causing his voice to seem strained. "W-What if... we... make a deal...?" The shinigami panted out. " We can work to-together. You can take over... my body for... for a short a-amounts of time and I won't complain...! We can share the strain of fighting...the wounds...the after effects.."

The shadows applied more pressure to his neck, causing the seventeen year old to cry out in pain. "**_How do I know you won't go back on your word? What if you abuse me and my power?! "_ **The black and white version of Yugi question sounding un-trusting.

"I-I won't!" Yugi yelled, struggling to speak as his face and head was slowly being absorbed by the shadows. "I-I...won't do that... to my partner! We're...partners! You... and I... are parts of the same soul! " He cried out as his vision became obstructed by the shadows slowly covering them.

**_"...Partners you say?"_** The shadows paused, leaving Yugi's forehead, tips of his golden bangs, and three of his seven ebony and violet spikes visible. Slowly they started to recede, but stopping just below Yugi's collarbone.

"Yes..." He panted out, recapturing the much-needed air that he had been stripped of. " We're partners, even now. " Yugi slowly calmed his unsettling nervous to but on a brave front for his scythe. "You said you were created from a part of my soul? Well that makes us partners. We are two parts of one whole. We work together, not to try to control each other." Yugi's eyes connected with the pitch black ones of the other person. That's right. his scythe was a person, a person he would work with, shared memories and a soul with.

A soft giggle came from Yugi's scythe, and suddenly the shadows completely vanished from Yugi's body. The aura around the scythe had changed completely, becoming gentler and soft.**_" A person who you share memories and a soul with?"_** Yugi blushed lightly when his very thoughts were repeated to him, though he couldn't help but smile. After all, in his mind it was true.

_**"Host, you are very kind, but you still are ignorant, stupid, and cheesy. But you..."** _A hint of a smile appeared on the colorless boy's face along with his eyes becoming softer, causing Yugi to re-frame from interrupting him. **_" Are and will be my partner. We will share everything, even your body. "_**He finished, sounding somewhat pleased.

Excitement, happiness, and thrill coursed through Yugi's veins. " You'll be my scythe then? You'll work with me? " The young shinigami's joy was overwhelming him and he suddenly sprinted toward the other male who was just a shadow of himself. His thin tube like arms wrapped around the scythe, and squeezed.

**_"Yes- Hey quit that!"_** The scythe pushed his host away disliking the 'hug' he had received. "**_Just because I am willing to work with you, does not mean I am willing to everything with you! I won't take orders, just request that are asked nicely! And I definitely won't do shit like hugs or any other things related!"_**

Soft laughter escaped from Yugi as he stood up straight, beaming a bright smile at his 'partner'. " That's okay. I'm happy with just this. " Now that he thought about it, he hadn't been this happy since he had been with Anzu, back when he was...alive.

**_"...Idiot. Stop thinking about those things. If you do your will diminish and you won't make it back to them!"_**

Yugi stopped breathing, his eyes were wide as he gazed at the scythe. " Make... it.. back..? I can go back to them? I...can go back? But... I'm dead!"

The colorless version of Yugi bent down, placing a pale white hand on the water that displayed the sky in which was displaying the skies over Yugi's past life's location. _**" It is... a hunch. I had a person cloaked in black told me it was possible; it was when I was attempting to get away from you. He told me I could be free, have my own body to use if my host gained life as a human. "**_

Yugi closed his eyes as he took a shaky breath. His arms crossed over his stomach, while his hands squeezed his sides. Images of past memories flooded his mind. The good and the bad, his dreams, wishes, and nightmares; all of them. The shinigami's breathing was unstable the more he thought of his life before his death, his life as a human.

"I.. I don't believe it."

The scythe stood up straight and sighed. "**_Believe or don't believe. I don't care, but don't go thinking you're dead as the dirt. Your life in a human's body is over, so what? Your life as a shinigami is still here. You're still alive. You have a pulse. You breath, eat, sleep, pee, poop-"_**

"Okay! I get it!" Yugi snapped at the other, feeling slightly annoyed by him. " Getting lectured by you is like-"

**_"Getting lectured by yourself? Funny I was also thinking that._**" The scythe chuckled softly, looking worn out. " **_I need rest, appearing like this in front of you and using so much of my magic is stressful. Host, you must leave and return to the outside. I need rest. "_**

Yugi nodded, but he looked unsure of himself. "I will, but how?"

**_"I'll cast you out ."_ **It was odd hearing his own voice sound so tired and weak. Though it wasn't as alarming as it had been earlier when it was filled with bitterness. The scythe started to raise his hand and a blue orb formed in front of his was visually similar to the one that had been in the glass cube.

" W-Wait! If we're partners I need to know your name! It's kind of ... weird to refer to you as scythe, or a colorless me..." Yugi looked some what bothered as he casted is gaze down at his feet.

**_"Jaakuna abatā*; The wicked avatar."_** Not letting Yugi say another word to him, The wicked avatar quickly sent the blue orb towards Yugi, causing the shinigami's entire body to go numb upon impact.

**_"Until we meet again, Host Yugi. You may call for me once you return, but I need my rest."_**

* * *

_"-Gi. Yugi...Yugi... Yugi,... wake up... Yugi.. Yugi, wake up!"_

A voice. There was voice outside of his head, with the feeling of shaking. Initially, the pale seventeen year old did not want to open his eyes. His body was sore, his eyelids heavy, his chest was also burning every time he took a shallow breath. In conclusion, he felt exhausted but the persistent shaking and the yells of the person next to or over him, was making it difficult for Yugi to rest.

" Mr. Muto, please wake up! "  
Rougher shaking followed by a muffled voice finally convinced Yugi to roll away from the male and onto his stomach. Though it proved to be a bad decision on his part, when dirt went up his nose after he took in another breath.

The young shinigami quickly sat up, cough followed by sneezing to get the dirt out of his windpipe. A sigh of relief could be heard and a two sets of chuckles came from his left. Though the pale teen didn't bother with them, trying to get the dirt he inhaled out of his system.

"See Mahad? The boy is fine, what did Atem tell you?" A deep voice spoke up, attempting to soothe someone. The voice had to belong to an angel. It was too beautiful, calming, and warm to belong to anything living. Shinigami or human.

Once Yugi was at ease, dirt free from his wind pipe and his coughing had seceded, he turned his head over to the direction he heard the voices from. Instantly, he wished he hadn't.

Sitting on the ground next to him, was Mahad; the Egyptian priest like shinigami. His headdress was oddly missing, revealing his long chestnut-brown hair and bangs. Behind him was Yami, one of the supposed partners he was paired with.

Deep blushed dusted his checks from the realization that he was being stared at by the two, though it was Yami's intense red eyes gazing at him with warmth and concern that caused him to blush. What happened to the cold emotionless eyes from last night?

" Yugi! Are you feeling faint?" Mahad's concerned voice brought Yugi back from his day dreaming. He flashed a smile at the older shinigami, trying to help ease his worries.

"No, I'm fine Mahad. " He released a sigh focusing on diminishing the warmth that was boiling in his cheeks. " I'm just a little embarrassed. I didn't mean to cause you so much worry."

Mahad released a soft laugh and ruffled Yugi's hair, causing the smaller shinigami to groan. "It's fine, you did not cause me to worry that much."

"Bullshit. " Oh dear god, the voice was even more addictive when it cursed! Maybe it was because the pitch was so heavenly?

Yugi focused himself to look at Yami who was staring at Mahad in a taunting way. "You were worrying so much, you were near tears. You even forced Atem to fetch cold water and some rags!" So the voice belonged to him. The new information on Yami caused Yugi to smile with delight, thought his voice was something that would make him shiver with delight.

"D-D-Did not! I was simply doing my job as one in the council of seven!"  
"Was not." Yami taunted and poked Mahad's exposed forehead.

"I was too Yami Sennen! No cut it out unless you want to be may 'errand boy' for six months!" Mahad snapped, smacking Yami's hand away from his forehead.

"You wouldn't really do that, Atem would have your head if you did." The other male shinigami replied as a hint of a pout forming on his lush lips slowly appeared.

Yugi attempted to suppress his child like giggles, but both of the men next to him still heard. Their heads snapped towards him, Mahad was blushing slightly while Yami was smiling softly. Their expressions were even more amusing when Mahad sent a glare towards male with the similar hairstyle Yugi bore.

" What is his he laughing at?" A new voice from behind him asked. It was deep, deeper than the Marianas Trench. It wasn't as soothing as Yami's voice, but it sent a shiver down Yugi's spine do to its appealing baritone melody.

Yugi tilted his head back, looking up at the man who was standing behind him. Maroon met amethyst, as Yugi gazed up at the perfectly tanned male above him, and the unknown male looked down at him. Yugi couldn't tear his gaze away from the emotionless calculating eyes that study him. This man had an intimidating aura, one that pierced fear into Yugi's heart.

"I'm not sure, Atem. " Yugi heard Yami sigh, but it wasn't enough for him to look away from the male known as Atem.

"Is that so?" The owner of the baritone voice lifted his gaze from Yugi to look at Yami. Yugi silently thanked the angel looking over him, before he scrambled what lightly strength he had to move away from the group, by crawling. Though his action didn't go unnoticed.

"Look what you did. " The slightly high-pitched Yami spoke, seeming disappointed. " You frighted it. " The slightly tanned male sighed standing up. Yami attempted to move closer to Yugi, but he narrowed his eyes at the male in warning.

"Did not, it appears you frightened him. Just look at that glare. " Atem stated with a proud smirk, while he placed the bucket he;din his hand down on the ground.

Yugi blinked confused. He was glaring? Since when had he been glaring?

_**'I don't like them. '** _ The voice of his scythe spoke firmly in his head. Now it made sense, it was The Wicked Avatar glaring, not him.

'_Their our partners, give them a chance I'm sure their not that bad. Plus I'm not a person for glaring."_

**_'I am. '_**

Yugi released a sigh, causing questionable looks to be cast at him from the three males standing ahead of him.  
_'Just try it, would it be better if I... introduced you scythe form to them?' _  
_**'...Maybe.'** _Damn his scythe, he like a stubborn child!  
_**'Well so are you! You ungrateful host!'** _  
_'Oh just be quiet and deal with them! I have to, too!'_

The youngest shinigami out of the four males stood to his feet, placing his hands behind his back. "Mahad, I've gained my scythe. Would you like to see it?" Yugi told the oldest shinigami who looked thrilled from the good news.

The Egyptian nodded with a proud smile. "I would love to see it, Yugi."

**_ 'I'm not an it. I am a he.'_**  
_' You're an 'it' to them, so can it scythe boy.'  
__**'Wingless freak.' **  
__'Starfish head!'  
__**' Now that was just insulting yourself and your partners, what a cruel host you are.'**  
__'Just shut up, and come out !'_

Yugi looked oddly irritated as he held out his right palm. How on earth was he going to deal with this wicked avatar?  
_**'We aren't on earth, Host. Were in 'Sanctuary-' **_  
_'I know! It was a figure of speech!'_

Silence echoed in his mind peacefully, as he and the Wicked Avatar focused on materializing the scythe. Yugi closed his eyes concentrating on the task at hand. After a few seconds of nothing had ticked by, a small ball of dark purple matter formed in Yugi's hand. It grew slowly until it was the size of a base-ball, before it formed into a long black handle. Finally, the matter dispersed and Yugi was left with a long cool black metal staff falling into his hand. The moment his flash and the dark metal made contact, his fingers wrapped around it. His right arm jerked with a mind of its own, slashing the space from the left side of his head to his right hip. It was after the harsh slash did a silver blade form at the tip of the black staff.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, though he did not gaze at the three shinigami in front of him. Instead, his gaze was directed towards the simple scythe in his hand. It was twice as tall as his own height, and the blade was long as his arm-span. He could see his reflection on the newly formed blade, though long fog like swirls were making it the blade become cloudy. It was like the shadows his scythe had used to trap him.

_**'So you aren't clueless after all.'** _Yugi ignored the comment and turned his gaze towards the three bystanders, waiting for a response.

" It's rather plain." Atem, the tanned Yami look a like, stated bluntly with his bare arms crossed against his clothed chest.  
Yami nodded in agreement. "I agree, it kind of is. "

**_'How dare they! I am a classic! My kind is rare and yet, they insult me? Those two shall pay for their insult!'_**  
"Wait!" Yugi spoke aloud, attempting to consul the Wicked Avatar, but it was too late. Yugi's very own shadow was used as a projectile and hurled at both Yami and Atem.

The two older males were quick to dodge the attack, letting it crash into the wall. Yugi on the other hand looked devastated. His own scythe had just attack his shinigami partners! What was he going to do?!

_**'That's simple, kill them.'** _He lost control of his right arm once more as it sent as slash towards the direction Atem was standing. A blade formed from black matter was sent at him, though it was quickly countered by him summoning his own scythe and casting the blow back towards Yugi. He only caught the glimpse of Atem's pure white scythe before his scythe quickly shielded his body."Wicked! Stop it!" The shinigami pleaded with his scythe, as it used its self to block the attack coming back at Yugi. Pain in Yugi's chest caused the boy to cry out and fall to his knees, dropping the scythe when they collided with the ground.

**_'Pick me up and stand on your feet! That was nothing, we have to prove to them that our power is not plain! Now stand to your feet, Host!'  
_**

Unwillingly, Yugi's hands gripped his scythe and he stood slowly. He had look of guilt on his face as he reared his scythe over his head and charged at Yami, wide open. A rookie mistake.

"Yami, not too rough. Just get him know his place!" Commanded Atem, while Yami stood patiently as Yugi charged at him.

"I know, Atem. I'm just going to 'play' with him a bit." In a flash of light, Yami's chain scythe was in his hands. And another second later one of the scythe heads was hurdling through the air towards Yugi. The younger shinigami blocked it with the large blade of his scythe, but the blade of Yami's chain scythe had scratched Yugi's.

Red blood started to ooze out of the scratch, while Yugi and the Wicked avatar cried out in pain. Just above Yugi's left eye, a deep gash formed on his forehead. A river of crimson liquid flowed down his face, and trickled into his eye. Yugi cried out even louder as his blood stung is own eye. His eyelids shut protecting the sensitive organ from the liquid as it flowed over it and down to his cheek. He hadn't even lasted two seconds against Yami.

**_'Damn it... I'm still to weak. Host, this your fault! You picked our partners!.'_ **  
"I didn't choose them, you stupid hunk of metal! " Yugi snapped at the scythe before lifting it up over his head, and throwing it on the ground with all of his available strength.

A sickening crack could be heard when the scythe collided with the ground. Right afterwards, an unbearable pain formed in between Yugi's pinky and ring-finger of his left hand, and traveled to his elbow. The day old shinigami cradled his hand to his chest and hissed from the pain.

"You damn scythe! You broke my hand! "  
**_'You dumbass! You broke cracked my fucking grip!'_**

"It's your fault! You pissed me off, because you blamed all this on me when you were the one who attack our partners for no reason!"  
**_'I get a bad feeling from those two you, wingless shinigami! They're evil!"_**

"For God's sake, they are not evil Wicked Avatar! " Yugi choked out as he fought back the tears from the pain his hand as he clinched it to his chest with his right hand.

With all that had occurred, Yugi was oblivious to what was happening around him other than his bickering with his scythe on the ground. Yami and Atem were slowly stalking towards their 'partner', armed and prepared to finish with a joined attack. They knew well that Yugi was their assigned partner, but after this little brawl, their adrenaline was still pumping through their veins, and the instinct to finish off an opponent on high alert. If hadn't been for Mahad stopping them, Yugi would in far worse condition than just a cut, some bruising, and an injured hand.

"Ah-hem. " The clearing of the wise shinigami in robes throat, caught Yugi's attention and he turned his head over his shoulder to see one annoyed Mahad, and two very pissed off shinigami.

_'See what you did?'_

_**'I, did nothing.'** _  
_'Go suck Osiris' co-'_

Yugi's thought was interrupted when Mahad took a solid grip of his chin and turned his head from side to side, then up and down; examining it. " Hrmmm. " The priest like man released Yugi and went to pick up Yugi's scythe from the ground, but he was denied the privilege when the scythe burnt his hand when he touched it.

The older shinigami hadn't even phased when his flesh was seared. "The two of you are bonded. "

"Excuse me, but what does that mean Mahad?" Yugi asked, ignoring the insults from the Wicked Avatar as he did.

"It means you have a special natural connection to yourself. It's rare, but your's is strong enough where the scythe can actually possess you, and the two of you share the feeling of pain and wounds. " He explained.

A sigh escaped from Atem's lips. Yugi looked over to see his scythe had already vanished once more, and the perfectly tanned male had his arms behind his head. Shame, he didn't get to see the details of Atem's beautiful white scythe. "So that's why you suddenly attack."

Yami could be heard chuckling, while the chain on his scythe rattled as he swung one of its blades around in a circle idly. "It's shame though. Me and Atem were about to kill you. I thought you were an onmyouji. "

"Onmyouji...?" Yugi had once heard the word from Mai, but she never explained what it was.

"Shinigami who have fallen to the weight of their deaths. They consume their scythes, absorbing them into their souls to obtain unknown power. They steal the souls of shinigami and humans. " Atem explained looking down at the dirt flooring. " They are evil beings who attempt to plunge the world of the living into hell. "

Yugi smiled nervously, and squeezed his injured hand for comfort, wincing from the action. "T-That's nice..." He said softly in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Mahad chuckled softly before he looked at Yugi's hand that was being pressed to his chest. It was already swelling and starting to become a sickening blueish-purple around the area of the injury.

"Why not let you scythe rest, I'm sure it's tired-"  
"He." Yugi corrected Mahad, who only nodded with an apologetic smile.  
"I'm sure 'he', is tired." He finished.

Yugi nodded, and sent a glare towards the piece of 'scrape metal' on the ground. _'Go rest, Wicked Avatar.'_  
Without a single word the scythe returned, and oddly his mind was at peace. Perhaps the scythe was too mad for words. Oh well, at least he could enjoy the normal quiet inside his mind.

Once the scythe had left, Atem and Yami were at his sides in just a few heart beats. Although Atem was keeping to himself, Yami was acting like an overly worried mother hen for her little chick, as he gently peeled Yugi's right hand away from his injured left. "Ouch... " He hissed before letting his slender fingers graze across the bruising flesh. "You'll need Isis' help for it."

"What about his forehead?" Yugi blinked when Atem spoke up, while he moved to Yami's side and used his left hand to raise Yugi's golden bangs. "It's a hell of a cut."

"I agree. " The paler of the two spoke as he attempted to dab away at the blood gushing down the right side of Yugi's face. " He'll be out of commission for a bit. "

"That's fine, we can handle it. He can learn by watching, then when he is healed, doing it alone while we watch. " Atem stated.

"That'll do."

Some how Yugi had unsettling feeling in his stomach. He felt like a child being cared for, while it's parent's plotted his punishment.

"We'll take him to Isis, Mahad. "Yami spoke up, as he moved away from his newest partner. Atem removed his hand, and Yugi's bangs fell back into place framing his rounded child like face.

"That's most likely the best to do, I'll call a head of the three of you so she can have things ready for when you arrive. " The elder replied, and started to leave the arena. "Take care, Yugi. And good luck!" The priest like male told the young shinigami.

"Thank you, and you take care too." The short seventeen year old male said with a warm smile as he watched the man who had done so much for him leave. He would have to give him a proper thanks when he recovered.

"We should be going, as well...Yugi can you fly?" Yami asked.

Yugi's face turned gloomy as he watched Yami relax his shoulders and his large feathery black wings form on his back. When Yugi casted his gaze at Atem his own wings had appeared. They were black as night like Yami's, but much large in sized and wingspan.

The smallest of the three shook his head regrettably. "No, I can't unfortunately. " He told the slightly tanned shinigami.

"Is the pain that bad?" Atem asked with a questionable gaze. Yugi shook his head.

"I don't have wings."

Silence befell the group of three, and Atem's sighing was the first to break it after several minutes. "Fine, we'll walk then." He replied, though he mumbled softly under his breath.

"It's fine Yugi, so stop making such a face." Yami sighed softly as he started to walk towards the dark hall that lead to the elevator he and Mahad had used earlier. Yugi blushed softly and quickly followed Yami. Had he really been displaying his distress over through his facial features?

Atem trailed behind Yugi, making sure he wouldn't stray from the path Yami was leading. Yugi felt slightly at ease with the two shinigami as his partners. So far they seemed nice enough to him, hell they even showed some concern for his injures from their little brawl. They may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but he was glad they were his partners.

But despite this, he felt like this wasn't right. Yugi felt as if something about the two males was atrocious. Maybe The Wicked Avatar was correct, maybe these two were evil.

After all, their wings were black.

* * *

**AR**: SORRY IT TOOK ME FOR FOREVER TO UPDATE.  
First it was an ice storm plus power outage. Then I got busy with softball and ice-skating practices.  
Finally my mom, brother, and grandpa all ended up in the hospital. (Thank god all of that is over now! And their fine plus healthy!)  
Not to mention my chaotic amount of homework for my classes!  
(I'm updating this at three in the morning so please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'll fix them later.)

I had to fit a bunch of events into one chapter so I can get on with the show, and give you guys the official entrance to Yami and Atem!  
Plus I think combining what was originally two chapters, was better for you guy. (You waited a while T.T )  
I'm a bit happy how this is turning out. I want to hear everyone's opinion on how the story is going so far so please tell me in a review!  
I really like Wicked Avatar's and Yugi's relationship. It's not always like it is in this chapter, but it's very similar to one of brothers.  
Also a little pre-warning, there will be a scene of smut next chapter! :'D  
I'll be doing updates on Mondays, every two weeks, and sometimes every week.  
I should have a new story out in a few days too.  
I'm very happy for all the love I have received from this story so far. 20 follows, 15 reviews, & 25 favs. Thank you so much! 33  
Thank you for the lovely follows, favs., and reviews!  
Please remember to Read and Review! :')

**Guest review replies**: To my Guest reviewer, I like trains as well. x'D Your review was not rude, it actually made me laugh! Thank you. x'3  
To 'A', Thank you! I'm glad you didn't think it was boring. :')

**Words and terms to know**:  
Jaakuna abatā: Wicked Avatar. (Google translator was used.~)  
kusarigama: A chain scythe. In this case with Yami, it is a double blade, chain scythe. (Two-scythes)

**EDIT: ****_ There will be a delay for the next chapter. I'm having to attend to important family matters this week. The next chapter will be April 14th._**


End file.
